


Días de la semana

by Lechatetlabeille



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Korrasami is Canon, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Romance, Slow Romance, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechatetlabeille/pseuds/Lechatetlabeille
Summary: Cada día tiene su historia, cada día es diferente y tiene luz si ella está a su lado.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Lunes

_**Descargo de responsabilidad:** The Legend of Korra no me pertenece, sus excelentes personajes y grandes aventuras son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko… Y de Nickelodeon._

* * *

**Lunes**

Si había algo más que odiara Korra además de madrugar… era madrugar un lunes.

Y para desgracia suya así eran todos los lunes de los últimos meses.

—Malditas enredaderas -Pensó mientras de mala gana se desperezaba y se encaminaba al baño- si no fuera por ellas Raiko no estaría tan histérico…

Bufó y comenzó su rutina de aseo, luego se vistió y bajó a comer con Tenzin y compañía.

La familia nómada aire ya estaba acostumbrada al mal genio del lunes por la mañana que la morena mostraba desde que inició las reuniones con el Presidente de ciudad República, por lo que optaban por dejarla tranquila, después de todo comprendían que si de por sí tratar con Alto mando de esa ciudad no era placentero, hacerlo con él molesto por la intervención de las lianas y presionando a Korra hasta el cansancio era simplemente exasperante; tanto así que el usual mal genio antes se vislumbraba en ella cuando tenía que meditar con los demás acólitos aire en su búsqueda de aprender a controlar el aire control, ahora parecía un campo de flores, un carácter casi angelical de parte de la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

—Gracias por la comida- pronunció con tedio dando una leve reverencia, apenas tocado bocado por el ánimo que tenía y esas palabras eran la mayor muestra de amabilidad que podía ser capaz de demostrar en esos días me retiro, los veo más tarde- dio un suspiro carente del ánimo vivo que caracterizaba y cogiendo su planeador salió rumbo a la oficina de su cuasi verdugo.

Planeó por una media hora hasta llegar al edificio en cuestión, ignoró a la antipática recepcionista y entro de mala gana con ceño fruncido y labios apretados, presionó el botón del ascensor que la llevaría a su tan poco apetecible encuentro y se cruzó de brazos viendo como los números aminoraban hasta abrirse el ascensor frente a ella en la planta baja, entró presionó el número correspondiente y cuando la puerta del aparato iba a cerrarse escuchó una voz familiar gritar

—¡Detén el ascensor por favor!

—¿A-Asami? -Preguntó sorprendida poniendo un pie impidiendo que las puertas metálicas se cierren

—¡Korra, eres tú! -Entró al ascensor y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la menor a modo de saludo- Que gusto verte aquí.

—Sí… lo mismo digo -Asintió mientras desviaba la mirada sintiéndose algo extraña después del beso de saludo.

Volvió a observar con detalle a la Pelinegra. Por las ocupaciones de ambas hace aproximadamente un mes que no veía a su amiga y podría jurar que estaba más bonita que de costumbre… ¿Más bonita que de costumbre? ¿En verdad eso estaba pensando? Bueno, no era nada raro, ¿No ?, después de todo Asami es su amiga y exaltar mentalmente la belleza de tus amistades no era malo… ¿Verdad?

—¿Korra? -Sacudió una mano frente a ella haciendo que la morena se espabilara, se había estado perdida en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente a la ojiverde, la cual optó por carraspear desviando la mirada con un esbozo de sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas- ¿Y si presionas el botón para subir?

—¡Ah, perdón! - Se disculpó sintiéndose algo tonta - ¿A qué piso vas?

—Al mismo que tu -sonrió- ¿Raiko no te avisó que desde ahora formaré parte del comité para buscarle una solución al tema de las lianas?

—No, no dijo nada -Korra dio un hondo suspiro recordando nuevamente el motivo por el cual estaba allí, presionó el botón adecuado y el ascensor comenzó su lenta subida- Prepárate para una aburrida reunión llena de proposiciones absurdas por parte de un histérico al que sólo le interesa su reputación y poder.

—Es mi pan de cada día, ya estoy acostumbrada- Le dio una sonrisa ladina a su amiga y vio como esta le intentaba corresponder el gesto con una expresión algo triste.

Su mente no tuvo que trabajar mucho para saber la causa del malestar de la ojiazul, Raiko y ella nunca se llevó bien, sus personalidades y motivaciones eran muy diferentes y el espíritu libre y rebelde de Korra no le permitía disimular el desagrado y camuflarse como ella misma lo hacía cuando ciertos medios lo requerían. El mundo de los negocios la había entrenado a actuar así después de todo

Hubo silencio por unos cuantos segundos, el ascensor estaba a punto de llegar al piso de destino y su cerebro trabajó lo más rápido posible, no podía dejar las cosas así, no podía dejarla así… ¿Por qué? Pues, porque era su amiga… ¿No? ... Debía ser por eso que no quería verla tan desanimada, quería verla con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esa actitud intrépida que siempre iluminaba el día.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Qué? ... Pues ya desayuné ...

—No pregunté si ya comiste, pregunté si tenías hambre

—Pues… -Korra puso una mano sobre su estomago analizando, la verdad era que recién se daba cuenta de que como no había comido casi nada sí tenía hambre- Sí, supongo que sí

—Genial -Indicó animada la pelinegra si con algo podía contar era con que Korra tuviera hambre, "Ella siempre tiene hambre" pensó riendo levemente y al ver que la morena alzaba una ceja con duda, se apresuró a añadir- Como la reunión es tan temprano no alcancé a desayunar, ¿Te gustaría ir a comer conmigo? Conozco una linda cafetería no muy lejos de aquí. Así nos relajamos y criticamos a Raiko en el proceso. Trató de contener una risilla- ¿Qué te parece?

Korra se quedó pensando en la propuesta de Asami, pero más que nada en la sonrisa que tenía al hablarle. Segundos después espabiló y sintiendo un calor en su pecho sonrió

—Acepto gustosa su propuesta señorita Sato -Indicó con sorna dándole una sincera sonrisa, justo la sonrisa que la ojiverde tanto quería ver en su rostro

—Entonces es una cita Avatar Korra- La pelinegra le devolvió la sonrisa guiñándole un ojo y salió sin mirar atrás por las puertas recién abiertas del ascensor, hecho que Korra agradeció ya que así la ojiverde su sonrojo no notó.

Con animo renovada siguió a su amiga camino a la reunión con Raiko mientras en su mente pensó que quizás los lunes no eran tan malos después de todo.

Y tenía razón, pues esos agradables desayunos de los lunes post-reunión se volvieron una rutina imprescindible para las dos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Llevo un tiempo queriendo escribir un Korrasami, y al fin obtuve la inspiración para ello.

Tal como indica el título del Fanfic, serán 7 capítulos, uno por cada día de la semana… Aunque creo que publicaré uno por semana jajajay Si me inspiro espero hacer alguna otra historia aparte (Adicional al catradora que también deseo hacer).

En fin, si les gustó espero me lo hagan saber con un review.

¿Qué depararán los otros días? Ni yo misma sé jajaja, pueden ser que tengan relación, sigan una continuidad o por el contrario sean aleatorios… pero siempre con la esencia linda del korrasami.

¡Saludos!

Le chat et l'abeille


	2. Martes

**Martes**

¡Era el día más aburrido de la vida!

Había ya pasado un tiempo desde la última batalla, todo andaba con tanta calma que se sintió hastiada.

No la malentiendan, no es que le gustara que el mundo estaba en caos o que la gente sufriera… Era simplemente que ella disfrutaba en verdad de una buena pelea.

Ella era una guerrera.

Desde niña le encantaba luchar, demostrar sus habilidades físicas mediante entrenamientos o batallas ya mar haciendo gala de su control sobre los elementos o en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; simplemente el usar cada fibra de sus músculos, cansarse y sudar la hacía sentirse bien, la hacía sentirse viva.

Cuando llegó a Ciudad Republica y durante el tiempo que duró su entrenamiento de aire control, desfogó esa necesidad de batallas y competitividad en el Pro-control… pero ya ni eso tenía.

¿Por qué? Sencillo, sus amigos del antiguo equipo ya andaban en otras cosas, tenían otras prioridades no habiendo cabida para algo tan trivial para ellos ahora.

Mako andaba enfrascado en su trabajo de policía, su día a día era prácticamente un entrenamiento constante por lo que, entrenar con ella era innecesario, de por sí terminaba cansado, y si a eso le adicionaban que el pobre a duras penas tenía tiempo para respirar por sus extenuantes horarios… Uff, un escalofrío en la espalda le recorrió, sin duda Lin era una jefa atroz.

Por otro lado a Bolín lo veía más que al maestro fuego, pero como el chico andaba perdidamente enamorado de la nueva Maestra Aire de Zaofu, no había en él ni un solo ápice de intención de entrenar, solo pasaba revoloteando alrededor de Opal, con miraditas de cachorro embelesado.

—Al fin y al cabo, aunque sea buen maestro tierra, es muy blando y no lo suficientemente competitivo como para entrenamientos duros- Suspiró y siguió caminando hasta el muelle de la isla.

Vio hacia Ciudad República, sus habitantes se merecían ese tiempo de paz… sobre todo porque estaba seguro que por desgracia no duraría mucho, siempre hubo inadaptados queriendo propagar el mal.

Sintiéndose todavía muy eléctrica y llena de energía que buscaba ser gastada, sin pensarlo mucho corrió por el muelle y se lanzó a las frías aguas, sumergiéndose profundo mientras hacía un casco alrededor de su cabeza, así comenzó a bucear rumbo a la Urbe con lapsos en que salía a la superficie para nadar y renovar el oxígeno de su casco de aire para volver a sumergirse.

Alrededor de unos 30 minutos llegó a las costas de la misma emergiendo en un torbellino de agua que hubiesen dejado impresionados a los pescadores y demás trabajadores que rondaban la zona, de no ser porque ya se habían acostumbrado a ver a la maestra hacer gala de sus poderes y resistencia física. Estos hombres y mujeres costeros simplemente la saludaron como siempre y siguieron en lo suyo mientras Korra con agua control quitaba los vestigios del líquido en su ropa y los devolvía al mar.

Sí, se sentía un poco menos inquieta después de la exigente actividad, pero a decir verdad aún tenía demasiada energía como para alimentar a toda una ciudad.

—Quizás me sienta mejor al caminar- dijo para sí y comenzó sin rumbo fijo a adentrarse cada vez más entre las calles, perdida entre pensamientos vagos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni a donde se dirigía, iba tan distraída que ni siquiera escuchaba el pito del auto que desde hace 10 minutos la seguía e intentaba llamar su atención.

La persona del auto, cansada de seguir a la morena optó por otra estrategia y siendo ignorada por la misma se adelantó y se orilló parqueándose pegada a la vereda por donde inevitablemente sabía que seguiría caminando la mujer.

Buscó su arma en el suelo de los asientos traseros y se preparó para lanzar su ataque en 3… 2… 1…

—¡Piensa rápido avatar!

—¡¿Qué rayos?!-Korra Reaccionó pero fue tarde, fue inevitable sentir el pelotazo en la cara haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

—Ups… creo que me excedí, lo siento -indicó la cuasi criminal acercándose a su reciente víctima dispuesta a ayudarla pues seguía acostada en el piso en shock con el balón pegado al rostro.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pas… Asami?!-Indicó pasando de la furia a la confusión al ver el rostro entre avergonzado y preocupado de la pelinegra mientras esta le tendía la mano para ayudarla a pararse, cosa que aceptó.

—Lo siento Korra, creo que me pasé con mi broma y lancé muy fuerte la pelota -Juntó las manos a modo de disculpa mientras apenada veía la cara de la morena enrojecida por el golpe- ¿Te encuentras bien? Después de tantas batallas ganadas no quiero ser la mujer que asesinó de un pelotazo al Avatar… -Indicó tratando de alivianar la situación, cosa que menos funcionó pues vio que el lenguaje corporal de Korra cambió pasando del estupor a dar una sonrisa por el comentario de su casi asesina

—Sí, estoy bien, pero… ¿A qué vino todo esto? - Indicó haciendo girar el balón en sus manos.

—Pues te he visto desde hace más de 10 minutos caminando -comenzó a relatar- intenté llamar tu atención pitando, pero no me prestabas atención y como no sabía si me estabas ignorando a propósito o si tu mente andaba volando como los Bisontes, pues… - inquirió dando una sonrisita traviesa- decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¿Aplastando mi cara con un balón tan grande como mi cabeza?- Profirió alzando una ceja

—Detalles – dijo restándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano- Deberías estarme agradecida.

—¿De no haberme roto la nariz?- sonrió de lado ante la actitud de la ojiverde que al verla bien había alejado la culpa y preocupación de su mirada, solo quedando las ganas de jugar molestándola

—Además de eso, deberías agradecerme de mantenerte atenta -añadió con falsa superioridad- tranquilamente pude ser una malvada villana que al verte tan ida te hubiera secuestrado y llevado lejos... así que de nada Avatar Korra. -Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia mientras intentaba contener la risa bajo su expresión elegante pero divertida-

—¿Primero atacándome y ahora amenazando con secuestrarme? ¡Anda en malos pasos señorita Sato!. -Profirió riendo ambas un buen rato ante el jugueteo y toda la situación que había pasado, finalmente se calmaron y la morena prosiguió- Gracias, en verdad necesitaba algo como esto.

—Sí, así parecía- le dio una sonrisa cálida y prosiguió- ¿A dónde ibas?

—A ningún lado en particular, simplemente… -Pensó antes de hablar, no quería que Asami la malinterpretara como una salvaje adicta a la violencia por querer algo de pelea- Digamos que tengo mucha energía que desfogar.

Hubo un silencio mientras la morena asimilaba las palabras dichas por el avatar, si era sincera ella se sentía igual, por eso había salido temprano del trabajo, por más que le encantase su profesión que era más una vocación últimamente se sentía eléctrica, como que algo le faltaba

—Todo ha estado muy calmado últimamente… Falta acción. -Pensó en voz alta a lo que Korra abrió los ojos como platos, la ojiverde al ver su expresión estupefacta se apresuró a aclarar – no me malentiendas es solo que…

—Tranquila -la interrumpió dispuesta a liberar lo que llevaba pensando- Yo me siento igual. Falta acción, falta entrenar, luchar, alguna pelea, alguna batalla para poder liberar la energía…

—Cansar el cuerpo y renovar el espíritu… Sentirse viva -Añadió, y supo que dio en el blanco con el mismo sentir de su amiga pues esta le sonrió asintiendo con mirada iluminada.

Irónico, pensó Korra, aquella chica tan elegante, metódica e inteligente, de cuna fina y valiente tenía el mismo deseo que ella, una chica con espíritu rebelde, un tanto salvaje e impulsiva.

Quizás se debía a que, como ya le había comentado su amiga con anterioridad, desde niña además de los estudios había recibido entrenamientos en defensa personal (Por eso era tan buena con ello pensó la morena), o quizás se debía al stress que suponía cargar con toda una industria sobre sus hombros… Sea como fuere era palpable la ironía de que personas tan diferentes fueran iguales a la vez.

—Bueno, vámonos que se hace tarde- le indicó subiendo al carro y haciendo un ademán para que siguiera su ejemplo.

—¿Disculpa? -La morena salió de sus pensamientos sin entender de qué se había perdido

—Es simple Korra, tu deseas pelear, yo deseo pelear, yo tengo amplio gimnasio en la casa y ambas tenemos tiempo libre, -No era pregunta, era afirmación- así que no perdamos más tiempo.

—Pero… -Dudó, si bien sabía que la de tez blanca era fuerte, temía igual hacerle daño a su bonita amiga, sí, de nuevo pensando en lo bonita que era… debía trabajar en ello.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo?

La morena frunció el ceño mientras su espíritu de competencia era encendido por aquellas simples y mal intencionadas palabras de su amiga

—Nunca – bufó subiéndose al asiento de copiloto dándole una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a la mujer que ahora arrancaba el vehículo rumbo a la mansión Sato – Pero no te quejes si mañana te duele hasta el apellido… No me contendré.

—Oh querida, por tu bien espero que conmigo nunca lo hagas…

Con competitivas miradas de reojo siguieron su camino y ya en su destino pasaron horas entrenando sin descanso, con peleas simuladas pero fuertes, recibiendo golpes, dando puñetazos, esquivando, riendo, retando, sudando… compartiendo terminando tiradas en el frio suelo, cansadas pero satisfechas de ser ambas buenas contendientes, de sentir que sus intensos espíritus se comprendían y conocían aún más después de la aguerrida danza que los cuerpos acababan de interpretar.

Sin saberlo, una nueva tradición apareció para decantar la energía, aliviar el stress y compaginar al ser sus cuerpos atraídos inconscientemente como imán y metal.

Atmosfera algo extraña pero placentera, que las uniría aún más.

* * *

**Bonus**

—¡Piensa rápido Avatar!

—¡No de nuevo!- Korra esta vez alcanzó a agarrar el balón con ambas manos antes de que este llegara a su rostro- ¡Asami! -Le reclamó a su amiga estando parada en el umbral de la puerta, después de todo no entendía la agresión como despedida antes de partir a la isla.

—Se te olvidaba eso -señaló con una sonrisa traviesa el balón que acababa de lanzar-

—¿Se me olvidaba? -Preguntó confundida mirando el balón, pues este era de Asami.

—Sí, es tuyo… o bueno, mas bien de Naga, ya que Lin destruyó el anterior en aquel viaje, no pude evitar comprarle uno nuevo -indicó sonriendo con ternura al recordar como la Perra oso polar había tratado de juntar los pedazos de su pelota para arreglarla y al no ver éxito en su acción había dado quejidos lastimeros.

—Con razón es tan duro y reforzado- Pensó en voz alta y su amiga asintió -Gracias Asami, no debiste molestarte-

—No es na… -interrumpió sus palabras al sentir el inesperado abrazo de Korra. Fue corto, pero bastó para que las dos se ruborizaran.

Y es que la morena estaba muy agradecida, no por el regalo en sí, sino por lo que representaba, significaba que Asami en verdad apreciaba a Naga, y su mascota, su guía espiritual era parte vital de su existencia… Significaba también, por asociación, que Asami la apreciaba a ella, la pensaba… ¡Que una chica tan magnifica como ella piense en ti y tu perro oso polar te pone la mente en los cielos!

—Nos vemos pronto Asami- le sonrió aún sonrojada, dio la vuelta y sin recibir respuesta con balón en mano saliendo corriendo de la mansión.

—Espero que muy pronto Korra- Sonrió viéndola partir hasta que se perdió en la lejanía- Nada me haría más feliz que eso.

Entró a su casa, cerro la puerta y pensó en lo idiota que había sido al pensar en la mañana que ese día sería aburrido… Ningún día donde tuviera la suerte de pasar así sea un pequeño rato con Korra podría serlo.


	3. Miércoles

**Miércoles**

Tu puedes tener planeado todo un itinerario, todo tu día perfectamente calculado, sin embargo, la vida te demuestra que nada se debe dar por sentado.

Este año, la conmemoración de aquel fatídico día para los Sato, había caído un miércoles.

Hace ya mucho tiempo, en esa misma fecha Asami había perdido a su madre a manos de un maestro fuego criminal; y, aunque ya había superado esa perdida, este año era diferente: Tampoco contaría con la presencia de su padre.

Podía ser ya una adulta, pero debía admitir que esta situación la había descolocado un poco.

Desde que ocurrió el incidente con su madre, ella y su padre habían pasado ese día juntos; cuando era pequeña su padre faltaba al trabajo para quedarse jugando con ella en las mañanas, a la tarde visitar la tumba de su difunta madre y posteriormente volver al domicilio para rememorar recuerdos sentados en la sala, viendo viejos álbumes fotográficos. La infanta Asami disfrutaba embelesada escuchando las anécdotas que su padre le contaba sobre cómo había conocido a su esposa y cuanto esta había amado a su hija desde que supo que estaba embarazada, ella le prestaba atención hasta que el sueño lograba vencerla y mágicamente amanecía en su cómoda cama al siguiente día.

Con el tiempo Asami creció y aunque la rutina se alteró seguían ciertos patrones irremplazables.

Ambos tomaban el día libre, se levantaban (como nunca) algo tarde, desayunaban e iban a trabajar juntos al taller de la mansión concentrando sus mentes en la invención de turno, posteriormente almorzaban y después de refrescarse partían a la visita anual al cementerio junto con el tradicional ramo de Jazmines, los favoritos de su madre, para rendirle honores a la mujer que les dio tanto amor como pudo en el poco tiempo que estuvo en este mundo.

Finalmente se dirigían a casa, cenaban y se sentaban en la sala a leer cada cual su libro en un cómodo silencio frente a la chimenea hasta que el sueño les avisaba que era momento de despedirse y cada cual dirigirse a su habitación a descansar para afrontar un nuevo día mañana.

Ya no observaban álbumes ni escuchaba anécdotas de la boca de su padre, pero no hacía falta, todas y cada una en su mente habían quedado grabadas y en el silencio de su cuarto, antes de quedar dormida las recordaba.

Pero… ¿Y Ahora?

Su padre, aquel hombre que le había dado todo durante toda su vida y que en un solo acto se lo había arrebatado, aquel que había admirado desde que tenía uso de razón, siendo su modelo a seguir, soñando con ser tan inteligente como el… Aquel hombre llevaba un poco más de dos meses en prisión y seguramente pasaría el resto de sus días pudriéndose en aquel despreciable lugar.

Inconsciente, testarudo por sus propias y absurdas ambiciones guiadas por el odio… aquel hombre, su único familiar, la dejó en la más profunda soledad.

Sí, ese era el termino: Soledad. Ese miércoles le sabía a una amarga soledad.

Llevaba ya siquiera media hora despierta en la cama, rodando de un lado al otro intentando recobrar el sueño sin embargo su mente no paraba de generar pensamientos y recuerdos.

—Y yo que pedí el día libre y -suspiró viendo de reojo el reloj que apuntaba a las 8 am- de saber que igual me despertaría relativamente temprano hubiese ido normalmente al trabajo.

Desganada tanto de despertarse como de obligarse a dormir, optó por desperezarse y comenzar ese agónico día. Quizás mientras más rápido comenzase, más rápido acabaría.

Lo había pensado mejor y creía que idóneo sería encerrarse hasta el anochecer en la intimidad de su taller pidiendo que nada ni nadie la molestase.

Sí, era un excelente plan, allí trataría de encontrarle un enfoque a su turbulenta mente sin correr el riesgo de ser interrumpida por la gente.

Era raro y no era sano, lo sabía, pero, aunque sentía la soledad engullirla aquel día, quería sumergirse por completo en aquel sentir. Como cuando se está triste y se escucha una canción melancólica para aumentar la infelicidad.

Se disponía a dirigirse al baño cuando un golpe en su ventana llamó su atención, era como si le hubieran arrojado algún objeto para llamar su atención.

Se quedó quieta a medio camino del baño esperando a otro sonido, pero no lo escuchó, y cuando iba a comenzar a reanudar su marcha, aquel golpe reapareció.

Curiosa se dirigió a la amplia ventana y cuando la abrió dispuesta a ver quién la estaba molestando, una ráfaga de fresco viento golpeó su rostro haciéndola retroceder un poco cerrando los ojos. Cuando sintió que el viento aminoró los volvió a abrir impresionándose por quien se encontraba allí.

—¿Korra?

—¡Asami que gusto verte!

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué entras por la ventana?

—Tu mayordomo me dijo que hoy no estabas disponible a visitas, por eso hizo lo más lógico

—¿Golpear mi ventana con piedritas seguramente manejadas con tu tierra control y entrar a mi cuarto impulsada por un remolino de viento es lo más lógico que se te ocurrió? -inquirió la ojiverde alzando una ceja

—¡Exacto! -Mencionó orgullosa cruzándose de brazos- pero no hay tiempo que perder, apresúrate a cambiarte, tenemos una misión -inquirió tomando de repente una actitud seria

—¿Misión del equipo Avatar? - dio unos pasos hacia la ventana mirando hacia abajo- ¿Y Bolín y Mako? -Cuestionó dudosa al solo ver en su jardín a Naga recostada en el césped

—Esta misión es ultra secreta y muy importante y peligrosa, solo nosotras dos podemos con ella -Con ceño fruncido miró al suelo apretando los puños- Así que apresúrate, te espero en 15 minutos en la entrada de la mansión.

Y sin esperar respuesta la morena se aventó por la ventana amortiguando su caída con aire control, sin darle oportunidad a Asami de refutar o cuestionarla más.

Con gran intriga se apresuró a arreglarse, después de todo si Korra estaba tan seria y había ido tan temprano a verla este debía ser un asunto verdaderamente delicado que podría poner en peligro a Ciudad República.

* * *

—¿Esta es tu misión ultra secreta y muy importante? -La mujer de tez nívea se cruzó de brazos y miró de forma acusatoria a su amiga.

Llevaban 10 minutos esperando su turno en la pequeña antesala del consultorio veterinario, bueno, si era franca no era tan pequeña, pero tener un enorme perro-oso polar ocupando la mayor parte del espacio y espantando con su sola presencia a los otros animales y personas que también esperaban su turno no ayudaba mucho.

—¡Sí, ni te imaginas!- Resulta que a los perros aquí en Ciudad República hay que ponerles vacunas…¡Qué locura!, Pensaba que eso solo era algo que te ponían cuando eras niño… En el polo sur no hay eso para los perros… ni para los osos polares… ¡Menos para los perros-osos polares!

La pelinegra bufó, no entendía que vela pintaba ella en ese entierro, pero al ver como Korra le seguía comentando fervientemente sobre lo ilógico que se le hacía ponerles inyecciones a animalitos indefensos de más de dos metros, optó por no ser descortés al mencionar eso.

El veterinario dio aviso de su turno y entraron al consultorio.

Si era sincera, en parte esta sí había terminado siendo una peligrosa misión, pues la pobre Naga se había asustado al ver la larga aguja que se disponía a penetrar su grueso pelaje y había hecho un desbarajuste en el consultorio veterinario intentando escapar de la misma. Si entre las dos no la hubieran calmado, estaba segura que Korra abría terminado aplastada por el peso de su mascota.

Saliendo de la clínica veterinaria ambas se miraron y se rieron un poco al verse la una a la otra algo desaliñadas después de la lucha por la vacuna con Naga, la cual se mostraba tan indignada y resentida que no les había permitido montarla.

—¿Crees que le dure mucho? -Preguntó la ojiverde notando como la perra-oso que caminaba frente a ellas, con cada paso que daba le intentaba pegar a Korra con la cola en la cara.

—Espero que no, sino me va a tomar ver alguna de mis botas destruidas como venganza -le sonrió a la pelinegra la cual dio una ligera risita- Ya se, vamos a sobornarla. Imagino que no has desayunado, ¿Verdad?

Unos 15 minutos después habían llegado al Parque de la Ciudad, contaron con la suerte de que al parecer era el lugar al que tenía planeado ir Naga (Asumieron por el césped, lago y demás)

Korra dejó a Asami sentada en un banco en compañía de Naga que la seguía viendo con algo de rencor y corrió a un carrito de comida que estaba a pocos metros de ellas. A los pocos minutos volvió balanceando 3 platos repletos de albóndigas de vaca-cerdo en su salsa entregándole uno a Asami, poniéndole uno en el piso a Naga (Que de inmediato comenzó a devorarlas) y quedándose con el restante viéndolo con deleite mientras se sentaba al lado de la ojiverde.

—¡Buen provecho chicas!

Asami vio de reojo como Korra devoraba la comida con un hambre casi igual que Naga.

Su mirada pasó a su plato mirándolo fijamente por un rato.

Le agradaba que a la morena no le importase su status social (Ninguna persona excepto Korra sería capaz de invitarla a desayunar a una carretilla sentadas en medio de un parque). Le resultaba refrescante esa actitud tan libre de prejuicios que tenía para con ella su amiga.

Decidió no quedarse atrás y comenzó a comer, descubriendo que tenía más hambre de la que creía y que estaban aún más buenas de lo que parecía, al principio pensó que no se las acabaría, pero se había equivocado, eso sí había quedado repleta en el acto.

—Qué tal, ¿Eh? Son las mejores que Naga y yo hemos probado- Indicó sonriendo mientras señalaba a su mascota, la cual parecía de mejor humor ya habiéndolas perdonado.

—No puedo mentir, estuvieron muy buenas -elogio limpiándose de forma delicada los labios con la servilleta

Sonrieron y se quedaron un rato sentadas disfrutando el ambiente tranquilo del parque hasta que la castaña se levantó de golpe con energía renovada

—Muy bien, se acabó el descanso, vamos, tenemos otra misión importante. -indicó extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse

Asami alzó una ceja cuestionándose mentalmente la actitud de su amiga. Andaba más enérgica de lo normal y le transmitía una luz que casi le hacía olvidar que ese día para ella estaba plagado de oscuridad. Abrió ligeramente los labios para preguntarle a donde iban y porqué tan de repente tenía tantas "misiones" pero las palabras murieron antes de salir de su garganta. En su lugar aceptó su gesto, le dio la mano y comenzó a caminar a su lado siguiéndola a donde ella quisiera ir. La curiosidad podía más, supuso, era mejor ver donde la llevaba que solo escuchar una explicación vana.

Decidieron no subir a Naga y caminaron por buen rato en el parque para bajar la comida, hasta llegar a una floristería-invernadero que quedaba dentro del inmenso recinto.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Necesito comprar un ramo de las flores más bonitas, es… es para una alguien especial -indicó algo nerviosa acariciando su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha- Y Siendo usted la chica con el gusto más refinado y femenino que conozco Señorita Sato- mencionó con tono jocoso haciendo una reverencia de broma- Estoy segura que me podrá ayudar a elegir lo mejor de lo mejor.

La pelinegra soltó una risita por lo bajo y asintió, acto seguido Korra le dio instrucciones a Naga para que la esperara afuera debajo de un frondoso árbol mientras ambas mujeres se introducían en la floristería.

Saludaron a tendera denegando amablemente su ayuda hasta que la pidieran y se dispusieron a recorrer aquel armonioso espacio lleno de colores vivos y fragancias espectaculares.

Asami le recomendó diversas opciones, mencionándole sus significados, enseñanzas que aún recordaba haber adquirido de pequeña de parte de su madre que le encantaban las flores.

Korra solo asentía escuchando, captaba su aroma y seguía en una búsqueda que duró un poco más de una hora pero que no cansó a ninguna de las dos, estando relajadas por el ambiente en cuestión.

—¿Cuál es tu favorita?

—¿Mi flor favorita?

—Sí, hasta ahora ninguna me convence y siento que, aunque me hayas dicho tantos simbolismos de cada una, ninguna de esas es la que te gusta más a ti… Vamos, ¡Recuerda que me ibas a recomendar lo mejor de lo mejor!

—Pues las que te enseñé son lo mejor de lo mejor, las más caras y exóticas- indicó caminando despacio mientras acariciando su mentón concentrada, con la vista buscaba algo- pero por más lindas que sean, ninguna de esas es mi favorita

—¡Lo sabía! -Korra dio un saltito de alegría para luego detenerse y mirar hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de su amiga

—Esas -mencionó Asami, mientras ambas se acercaban a unas blancas y delicadas flores- Son Jazmines. -Observó a su acompañante acercarse a percibir el aroma de las flores mencionadas y continuó- simbolizan amabilidad, sencillez y la pureza del amor… Sé que no son las flores más exuberantes, pero me parece que en su simpleza está su encanto.

Korra recogió con delicadeza uno de los ramos de jazmines blancos que estaban exhibidos y se dirigió hacia la ojiverde, acercó una vez más su rostro a las flores para percibir su aroma, lo proceso un momento con los ojos cerrados y luego acortó la distancia con la de cabellos negros acercando su rostro a su cuello, olfateándola como si de la mismísima Naga se tratase, dejando a su paso a una ruborizada y muy sorprendida Asami.

—Ya decía yo que ese aroma lo había percibido antes -le sonrió alejándose un poco para posar su mirada nuevamente en el ramo- Son perfectas, son como tu.

Sin decir más se volteo y caminó hacia la caja para pagar por las mismas, dejando detrás de ella a una Asami sin palabras por segunda vez en el día.

—Sería tan amable de salir señorita Sato-indicó abriendo la puerta del recinto ya habiendo pagado por las flores y sacando a Asami en parte de su trance- Ya pasa del medio día y aún queda un lugar más en nuestra misión. -La ojiverde asintió y fueron a reencontrarse con Naga que acercó despacio su húmeda nariz a las flores y luego se acercó a Asami para plantarle una gran lamida en el rostro que terminó sacándola de la conmoción.

—¡Naga! -bufó la chica, en parte reproche en parte en risa mientras le acariciaba detrás de las orejas a la gran y mansa bestia.

—Se nota que le caes bien… ¿Te parece tomar las riendas ahora?

—¿Yo? – Indicó mientras Korra la ayudaba a subirse al lomo de su mascota, en el puesto de guía.

—Sí, se que ya has viajado en Naga varias veces, pero, aunque suene tonto te aseguro que hay una gran diferencia entre estar al frente y estar atrás. -Acto seguido la morena se acercó a susurrarle algo ininteligible para Asami al oído de la perra-oso, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a lo cual ella le correspondió lamiendo la palma de su mano y de un brinco se subió al lomo de su fiel amiga cuadrúpeda, detrás de Asami llevando con sumo cuidado el ramo de jazmines para que no se estropee.

—Bueno… ¿Y qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo guiarla si no sé a dónde vamos?

—Oh, ella ya lo sabe, solo está esperando tu orden para partir. Igual llegará un punto en que tu la guiarás… pero bueno, eso lo sabrás a su tiempo.

Asami suspiró, Korra se estaba pasando de misteriosa hoy… pero algo dentro de ella estaba bien con eso así que no hacía demasiado revuelo por la situación. Se puso a pensar en las veces que vio a Korra montar a la blanca cuadrúpeda y trató de imitar lo que había visto. Colocó sus pies en el reposapiés de cada lado, sus manos fueron a las tiras de cuero que estaban frente a si misma ayudando a sujetar la montura al animal y sus rodillas se apretaron los lados de la bestia, lo suficiente para sujetarse correctamente pero no tanto como para dañarla.

—Bien Naga, Vamos.

Acto seguido el animal emprendió el camino a paso rápido y con seguridad de su destino.

Korra tenía razón, estando al frente era todo diferente, la adrenalina aumentaba, se sentía una conexión con Naga, como sus movimientos y los de ella fueran uno solo. Estaba maravillada.

Iba algo encorvada hacia delante, agarrando bien las cintas de cuero y sintiendo a la vez la suavidad del pelo de Naga en sus nudillos, sintiendo el viento en su rostro y viendo como se habrían camino primero saliendo del parque, luego entre grandes y pegados edificios, luego toda construcción fue disminuyendo de tamaño y finalmente quedaron corriendo por una carretera colindante a un campo.

A sus espaldas Korra estaba en una posición menos rígida, más libre por la seguridad de la costumbre de montar a su mascota, agarrada sólo con las rodillas cuidaba de su preciado ramo mientras a ojos cerrados disfrutaba de la brisa que la velocidad de Naga brindaba.

Al inicio Asami no sabía a donde se dirigían, pero cuando ya pasó una hora y media de viaje a lomo, la ruta del campo se le hizo conocida.

Una vez al año con su padre en el SatoMovil del mismo siempre la recorría.

Había sido muy despistada ¿Cómo era que no se había percatado de a dónde iban?

Pero más importante ¿Cómo ella lo sabía?

No tuvo tiempo de responder mentalmente sus propias preguntas porque ya habían llegado al Camposanto Nozomi. El más antiguo de Ciudad República, el que quedaba a las afueras de la misma, muy diferente al cementerio general que estaba dentro de la urbe, tan gris, abarrotado y oscuro; no, aquí no era así, este sitio era sinónimo esperanza para los seres queridos de los ya fallecidos, un sitio lleno de luz donde rendirles homenaje, rodeado de verde césped y frondosos árboles. El lugar perfecto para su ultimo descanso, el lugar que su madre había escogido para ser enterrada.

Su padre una vez se lo había dicho, que entre esas múltiples conversaciones de pareja habían hablado una vez en donde querían ser enterrados en dado caso de que algún evento trágico sucediera. Su madre había escogido ese lugar, pensando en el hecho de no querer que su hija estuviera rodeada de oscuridad, ella debía tener esperanza de un mejor mañana, sea cual fuere la situación, incluso ante la muerte de alguien querido debía seguir adelante.

Cuanta razón había tenido, pensó la pelinegra comparando mentalmente como hubiera sido de traumante visitar en su niñez aquel lúgubre cementerio general en comparación a las visitas a este lugar. Aún ahora, el lugar si bien le traía nostalgia, le daba paz.

—Desde aquí ya depende de ti…

Su mente volvió al tiempo actual tras escuchar el susurro de Korra, no sabía cuánto llevaban allí, frente a la puerta sobre el lomo de Naga, lo que sí sabía es que habían quedado en un silencio sepulcral al que supuso Korra quiso respetar, pero al final no pudo aguantar más.

Asami se irguió un poco ajustando las tiras que sus manos rodeaban y halándolas levemente hacia si misma, acto seguido Naga comenzó a caminar de forma lenta. La pelinegra la comenzó a guiar por ese sitio ya familiar, con leves tirones de la cinta hacia la izquierda o derecha según lo ameritase. Al final la soltó y Naga cesó su andar. Habían llegado.

Korra se bajó de un salto y sin mirar a Asami le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajarse. Esta aceptó, descendió y se arregló un poco las ropas. Al alzar su mirada se topó Los brazos extendidos de Korra, ofreciéndole el ramo y aun esquivando su mirada.

Ella lo aceptó y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia la tumba de su querida madre con Korra siguiéndole las espaldas. Naga por su parte se recostó bajo un árbol cercano a esperarlas.

La tumba estaba en buen estado, aunque con algo de polvo, por lo que Korra, cogiendo agua con sus poderes de una fuente cercana, la lavó dejando brillante la lápida que rezaba:

_"Yasuko Sato_

_158 DG_

_Esposa y madre_

_Su amoroso recuerdo será guía y esperanza"_

Asami estuvo cerca de una hora a los pies de la tumba de su madre, ahora nuevamente adornada con aquellos fragantes jazmines tan níveos y bellos como lo había sido ella.

Lloró, no lo pudo evitar, pero no le importaba, le había contado todo lo acontecido, lo bueno y lo malo, ya había liberado su peso, resultó más catártico de lo que siquiera se hubiera podido imaginar.

A unos pocos metros estaba Korra, sentada bajo el árbol en posición de loto meditando. La morena había rendido sus respetos, pero decidió darle privacidad a la ojiverde para que decantara aquellos sentimientos que ella bien sabía estaban borboteando su interior.

Asami se despidió una vez más de su madre acariciando la lápida que sobresalía de aquel vivo césped. Se sacudió y fue hasta donde estaba su amiga, analizando mientras se acercaba como lucia cuando meditaba: Tan en paz, tan tranquila, tan linda…

Se alegró de haberle contado a su madre sobre Korra, haberse sincerado con ella sobre lo que percibía estaba naciendo en su interior… Sincerar sus confusos sentimientos y dudas había traído cierta paz a esa parte de su vida que intentaba esquivar por ser algo que le traía temor e inestabilidad de todo lo que había tenido preconcebido ya… ¿Qué mejor que contárselo a mamá?

Se puso de cuclillas quedando a la altura de la castaña y y observándola de cerca no pudo evitar hacer una maldad. Con un dedo en su frente la empujó haciéndole perder el equilibrio y la concentración mental.

Escuchando como Korra refunfuñaba se levantó y se dirigió a Naga quien ya se había desperezado, levantado y vuelto a acostar para que Asami pudiera subir a su lomo con mayor facilidad.

—Hay que volver a la base, aún queda una misión- le indicó tendiéndole una mano y sonriendo al ver el puchero de disgusto que aún tenía en su rostro.

Otra hora y media de camino, esta vez de vuelta al punto de origen, la Mansión Sato.

Habían quedado en silencio en todo el regreso, pero extrañamente no fue incómodo, así como tampoco fue incómodo cuando Korra la abrazó por la espalda y quedó dormitando apoyándose en la misma durante la mitad del camino.

Solo Korra podría dormirse encima de un perro-oso polar en pleno movimiento -pensó levemente sonriendo y poniendo inconscientemente una de sus manos sobre las de la morena que la abrazaban por la cintura.

Sabía que la morena era un espíritu libre que odiaba madrugar, por lo que calculó que para haber llegado a su casa a las 8 de la mañana debió siquiera despertarse a las 6… un sacrilegio para su amiga castaña.

Pero lo hizo… por ella lo hizo.

Al atardecer llegaron a la mansión. Korra ya había despertado y se dispuso a despedirse, pero Asami la interrumpió.

—Te dije que aún quedaba una misión.

Asami entró a su casa y Korra la siguió, algo extrañada, dejando a Naga descansar en el amplio patio de la mansión.

—Espera en la sala - le dijo casi como una orden a la castaña

La pelinegra desapareció unos minutos y volvió con un gran libro, El mueble era grande pero aún así se sentó muy junta a Korra y puso el libro en sus manos.

—¿Un álbum? -cuestionó la ojiceleste abriendo la gruesa tapa y topándose con una gran foto de la Familia Sato: Mamá, papá y una dulce y niña en la cual pudo distinguir las delicadas facciones de Asami ya más maduras ahora en su adultez.

—Es la primera foto del álbum, pero en realidad es la última que nos tomamos antes de que fuera asesinada -indicó rozando con uno de sus dedos la figura de su madre en la foto.

—Asami…

—¿Por qué? -Preguntó mirándola a los ojos, era la pregunta que había rondado en su cabeza todo el día, todo aquel santo día acompañada de Korra. Se alegró de que la morena subo interpretar a qué se refería.

—En una de nuestras primeras salidas a desayunar después de las estúpidas reuniones con Raiko me comentaste la fecha en que había fallecido… No me acuerdo ni a qué vino el dato o de qué trataba la conversación, simplemente lo mencionaste y seguiste comentando otra cosa pero esa fecha se quedó rondando en mi mente… -se rascó la nuca sintiéndose algo nerviosa por la profunda mirada de su receptora- El tiempo iba pasando, y yo, bueno… no podía evitar pensar… -desvió la mirada posándola en aquella bonita y vieja foto- Que siempre tu padre ha estado para todo contigo… y desde que fue encarcelado tú has salido adelante por ti misma… sacado tu empresa a flote, luchando por tus ideales… apoyándome… pero, ¿Y en esta situación? ¿Y este día? Esto no es como el trabajo que con tu ingenio e intelecto puedes sobrellevar, aunque seguro a veces flaquea tu voluntad… esto es más fuerte, implica enfrentarte a algo, de por sí complejo, que siempre lo habías hecho en su compañía, ahora en soledad… Y eso no es así, no debe ser así. Tú no estás sola.

Asami se quedó sin palabras y lo único que pudo hacer es abrazar a su acompañante. Un abrazo cálido y largo lleno de infinito agradecimiento por no haberla dejado pasar solitaria ese día, por haberse inventado un montón de tonterías para entretenerla, distraerla, hacerla sentir en compañía.

—Gracias- le indicó susurrando a su oído y le plantó de forma delicada un beso en la mejilla que dejó embobada a su ojiceleste amiga.

Se separó sonriendo levemente y percibiendo como ese sentir que le había confesado a su madre al pie de su tumba comenzaba a resurgir, lo acalló un poco pensando en que había tiempo para aclararse y decidió concentrarse en otra duda que asociación le había surgido

—¿Y cómo supiste que estaba enterrada allí y no en el cementerio general?

—¡¿HAY UN CEMENTERIO GENERAL?!

La cara de Asami fue un poema por la impresión ante la reacción de la castaña, suspiró sin tardanza una sonora risa salió de su garganta inundando la habitación y avergonzando a la morena en el proceso ante su obvia ignorancia.

Sí, sin duda esa era Korra: Despistada, impulsiva, pero de buen corazón.

Asami continuó mostrándole el álbum y relatándole anécdotas de su madre, tal como su padre había hecho con ella de pequeña. Sintiéndose bien, sintiéndose agradecida con la vida por aquel momento, por aquel día que al principio lo había concebido tan lúgubre y que ahora era sinónimo de alegría.

El mayordomo las llamó indicando que ya le alimentado a Naga y que la cena estaba lista; antes de ir a ver el álbum Asami había encargado que cocinara casi un banquete como agradecimiento a su amiga, ya que desde la mañana no comían nada (Y sabía que de por sí el apetito del avatar era tan grande como el de Naga)

Ambas chicas dejaron el álbum en la sala y continuaron las risas y anécdotas en el comedor; entre tema y tema acordaron que cada miércoles se reunirían sea a cenar en la mansión o a comer aquellas ricas albóndigas de vaca-cerdo del parque. En un momento de pausa, mientras bebía de su copa de vino y viendo a Korra devorar su postre, Asami pensó que desde ahora los miércoles le sabrían a una inesperada, agradable y cálida compañía.

Tres días de la semana ya tenían una nueva y linda tradición.

* * *

¡Hola!

El capítulo quedó algo largo, pero es que una idea venía y arrastraba a dos más consigo… así suelen ser las cosas jajaja

Saludos,

_Le chat et l'abeille._


	4. Jueves

**Jueves**

_Si los buenos momentos se pueden tornar en malos…_

_¿Por qué los malos no se podrían tornar en buenos?_

_Incluso más que buenos, los mejores en mucho tiempo._

Era un jueves; un atareado, agobiante, cansino y pesado jueves donde el Equipo Avatar junto a Lin, Tenzin, Varrick y Zhu Li (O "Equipo Avatar plus versión extendida" como solía llamar Bolín) habían estado reunidos sin descanso en la mansión Sato planeando las posibles estrategias para contraatacar a la cercana amenaza de Kuvira, "La Gran Unificadora".

Desde muy temprano urdieron estrategias para la guerra que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Sus únicos "descansos" (Si a comer viendo mapas del reino tierra se le podía llamar descanso) habían sido en el desayuno y almuerzo. Para suerte de todos terminaron los últimos preparativos al atardecer, justo cuando las energías de todos, tanto físicas como mentales, se habían agotado, por lo que cada uno se despidió yendo rumbo a sus hogares a descansar. Todos menos una persona.

_¿Por qué lo hace?_

_¿Por qué se queda?_

Su perspicacia no pasó por alto que la morena buscó excusas para quedarse más tiempo, cuando ya todos sus amigos se fueron.

_Quizás porque quería molestarla, Korra es muy juguetona._

_Quizás porque quería hacerla sentir mejor, Korra es muy atenta._

_Quizás las dos opciones juntas… sí, eso era._

Después de su terrible ausencia de tres años, y en especial en los últimos meses, habían comenzado a formar un estrecho vínculo.

Si se ponía a pensar en el inicio del Equipo Avatar, podía decir que antes, ella era más unida a Mako que al resto, luego le seguía Bolín y finalmente la morena que por aquel entonces la veía con cara de "Intrusa, vete a la mierda"

Rio por lo bajo ante la ironía de como cambia la vida, las vueltas que da. Ahora sin duda era muy pegada a Korra, habían formado un estrecho vínculo siendo ahora más unida a ella que a cualquiera que en su vida pudiese imaginar (exceptuando sus padres, claro está), luego le seguía Bolín y finalmente el chico que la había introducido sin saberlo a un círculo social que cambió su vida. Quería mucho a Mako, era amigo excelente, pero sobre todo lo apreciaba porque sin su intervención no habría conocido al extraordinario ser que es el avatar.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- Le propuso con una sonrisa cálida

Notaba que a la morena se le estaban acabando las excusas para quedarse, y si era sincera tampoco quería que se fuera. Quería extender su presencia así sea una minúscula hora más.

La ojiazul no tardó en aceptar, con esa típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, inocente como la de un infante, aunque la mujer que tenía al frente llevara el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

Pasó media hora mientras esperaban a que la cocinera diera el aviso de que la comida estaba lista, mientras se dispusieron a ordenar, en un cómodo silencio sólo interrumpido por algún alegre tarareo, los documentos que habían quedado desperdigados en la sala después de la exhaustiva reunión.

Era increíble que incluso eso disfrutara hacer a su lado, se sentía tan cómoda por su presencia, quizás porque la misma era ya parte gustosa de casi todos sus días.

_Salidas un día a desayunar…_

_Que otro día a entrenar…_

_Al siguiente era común que fueran a cenar…_

Y si por Asami fuera, la vería más. Pero ambas tenían cada una su responsabilidad.

La comida estuvo lista y se sentaron continuando su conversación entre cada bocado.

_El plato de Asami, siempre recatado._

_El plato de Korra, siempre atiborrado._

Incluso la cocinera ya tenía bien medidas las grandes porciones que podían saciar el abismal apetito de la ojiazul; en el fondo hasta creía que dicha señora estaba feliz de que el mismísimo avatar elogiara tanto su comida; además con su carisma, Korra se la había "metido al bolsillo" con sinceros halagos, encantando a la doñita tanto que le daba bocadillos para el camino, tanto para ella como para su "tierno perrito".

Disimuladamente la observó comer.

_¿Cómo es posible que comiendo tanto tenga tan buen cuerpo?_

_Espera… "¿Tan buen cuerpo?" ¡Qué clase de pensamiento era ese!_

_¿Será que al ser el Avatar, posea algún tipo de metabolismo especial?_

_¿Será que es por los constantes entrenamientos y batallas a los cuales se enfrenta?_

_¿Será que toda la comida se le va al busto?_

_Otra vez esa línea de pensamiento. Asami Sato, eres una pervertida._

—¿Estás bien Asami?- preguntó Korra al ver de repente a su anfitriona ensimismada y con las mejillas algo rojas.

—S-Sí, estoy bi…

Mas su respuesta fue abruptamente cortada por un sonoro trueno que retumbó en toda la mansión.

Tan amena había sido su conversación hasta entonces que no se habían percatado de la lluvia que había comenzado en el exterior. Terminaron su comida y se dirigieron al ventanal de la sala para ver que tan fuerte era la llovizna y se sorprendieron al ver como esta era prácticamente una tormenta con rayos y truenos siendo sus actores estrella.

—Vaya, ¡Y justo hoy no me tocaba baño! -bromeó la morena sabiendo que ya era hora de marchar a la isla del templo aire.

—No creo que te puedas ir hasta que pase la tormenta, Korra, no trajiste a Naga, caminando tardarías mucho e ir en Satomovil no sería recomendable con este clima…

—¡Tonterías! Para eso traigo mi planeador, en un dos por tres vuelo y…

De repente un Rayo iluminó el cielo transformando la noche en día seguido de su respectivo rugido celestial.

—Y terminas chamuscada por uno de esos ¿No?

Korra tragó grueso y dio una risa nerviosa, definitivamente su plan de traslado había fracasado incluso antes de comenzar.

—Bueno, no hay más que hacer aquí, vamos – indicó comenzando a caminar y haciéndole una seña a su amiga para que la siga

—¿A dónde?

—A llamar a Tenzin a la base del templo Aire para que no se preocupe porque hoy te vas a quedar a dormir aquí

—¡¿Qué yo qué?!

—Así es honorable Avatar, hoy tendremos una típica noche de chicas, una pijamada.

* * *

—¡No puede haber una pijamada sin chocolates y palomitas! -indicó llegando con dos recipientes repletos de aquellas chucherías

—¿En serio?

Ya se habían aseado y subido al cuarto de Asami; la anfitriona portaba una pijama de vestido, femenina cual ella era, de tonos lilas y con algo de encaje turquesa. Le había ofrecido una parecida a su amiga pero al esta negarse (visiblemente incómoda pero gentil) a usar algo tan "delicado" que la ponía evidentemente fuera de su zona de confort (Y ante el hecho de que quizás sus entalladas pijamas capaz no encajaban con el gran busto y cuerpo musculoso de la morena), Asami decidió prestarle un pantalón holgado y blusa lycra de tiras a la morena para que lo usara a modo de pijama y que estuviera más cómoda y segura.

—No lo sé… nunca había tenido una pijamada en realidad -se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el piso al lado de la ojiazul, encima de la manta que habían tendido- de niña no tuve muchas amigas, creo que a la mayoría le caía mal.

—Seguro te tenían envidia por ser más bonita e inteligente que ellas -soltó con seguridad pero sin pensar

Un sonrojo embargó las pálidas mejillas de Asami y cuando vio que Korra se comenzaba a avergonzar por lo dicho, decidió continuar con la conversación como si nada.

—¿Y tú? ¿Has tenido pijamadas antes?

—¿Cuidar a los tiernos Hijo-tornados de Tenzin cuando este sale con Pemma, cuenta? -observó un momento a Asami sonreír por su comentario y continuó- En realidad yo tampoco tuve muchos amigos de pequeña… Ninguno de hecho. Me la pasaba con mis padres y maestros, rodeada de aburridos adultos siempre… El único momento que compartía con personas de mi edad era cuando visitábamos a mis primos, y como ya te habrás dado cuenta no son una compañía muy amena.

—Sí, dan algo de grima… -indicó con un ligero tic en el ojo al imaginar a las versiones infantiles de los "carismáticos" Eska y Desna.

—Ni que lo digas… ¡Ni una hora de su compañía y le pedía a mi papá volver para ir a entrenar con Gran Katara!- rió un momento recordando el pasado y prosiguió- sólo conocí lo que era tener amigos cuando llegué a Ciudad República.

—Con Mako y Bolín, ¿cierto?, preguntó recordando como alguna vez su amiga le había comentado como ella y los dos hermanos se conocieron.

—Sí, y luego supe lo que era tener una mejor amiga cuando te conocí.

—Ja, eso díselo a la Korra del pasado, si las miradas mataran tú me hubieras asesinado en aquella fiesta de Tarrlok -la molestó haciendo que Korra se avergonzase

—Bueno, bueno quizás no desde el momento en que te conocí jajaja -comenzó a explicarse nerviosa- pero con el tiempo…

—Y cuando dejaste los celos por Mako… -la interrumpió

—Y cuando dejé los celos por… ¡Oye! ¡Eso no..!

Mas el reclamo de Korra fue acallado por un potente resplandor en el cielo seguido del retumbo correspondiente y de una total oscuridad. La habitación había quedado en penumbras.

—¿Se fue la luz?

Ante la curiosa mirada de Korra, Asami se levantó abrió la puerta de su cuarto y vio que todo estaba oscuro en el pasillo, luego se dirigió hacia la ventana y verificó que los alrededores también estaban en penumbras y tan solo se escuchaba el repiqueteo de la potente lluvia.

Se acercó a su librero y con la seguridad de quien conoce sus dominios tanteó agarrando finalmente un candelabro con su respectiva vela, fue hacia su escritorio y en uno de los cajones comenzó a ciegas a investigar mas aunque rebuscase no encontraba los fósforos. Iba a comenzar a renegar cuando una llama se encendió frente a ella.

—Maestra de los 4 elementos… ¿Se te olvidaba? -mencionó con ligera burla la morena mientras sostenía una flama levitando en la palma de su mano de forma juguetona

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza y se acercó con el candelabro hacia su acompañante, de seguro por su olvido tendría a Korra burlándose de ella por algún tiempo.

—Me disculpará, oh gran avatar, por mi absurdo olvido de sus tan afamadas habilidades. -indicó de forma irónica sentándose a su lado en el suelo y ofreciéndole el candelabro

—Está usted disculpada, oh gran magnate de Industrias Futuro -mencionó con una gran sonrisa siguiéndole el juego mientras encendía la vela y dejaba el candelabro frente a ellas.

Rieron ambas por su jugueteo y luego quedaron en un cómodo silencio. La lluvia se oía en los exteriores como un placido murmullo y en la habitación reinaba una calidez pese al clima tempestuoso, la cual era acompañada de ese efecto tan único y acogedor que solo las velas podían dar a una noche de compañía tan grata.

—Menos mal me quedé hoy, así no pasarías sola en vela. Tendrás la protección del fuerte Avatar -mencionó con falso orgullo exacerbado flexionando uno de sus brazos para pavonear los músculos del mismo

Asami sabía que Korra bromeaba y le alegraba ver nuevamente esa faceta un tanto indolente en ella; le alegraba porque sabía que los golpes de la vida la habían hecho más humilde y humana en cuanto a sus capacidades por lo que su alardeo era bien recibido, pero a la vez el mismo era un indicio de ya haberse recuperado en su gran mayoría de aquellos efectos causados por Zaheer, aquellos daños que la habían apartado de su vida por tanto tiempo, aquellos que habían hecho pensar a la Ojiverde que nunca volvería a ver a su querida amiga en todo su esplendor.

Prefirió apartar dichos pensamientos y contraatacó.

—Mas bien tú tendrás la protección de la valiente, fuerte e inteligente Asami Sato

—Que modesta ¿Eh?

—No lo digo yo, lo dice la prensa -mencionó con falsa vanidad mientras hacía un movimiento de su cabello que dejó algo embobada a Korra.

_Su amiga se veía tan bonita con esa pijama…_

_Tan bella a la luz de las velas…_

_Era simplemente preciosa._

Agitó su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos, hecho que hizo reír para sus adentros a Asami, ella había notado como su amiga se la había quedado viendo.

—Tan valiente, ¿Eh? -indicó tratando de retomar su confianza- entonces Señorita Sato de seguro se animará a contar un par de… Historias de Terror -mencionó agitando sus dedos frente al rostro de Asami para darle un tono más terrorífico a sus palabras

Sin dejarse intimidar la ojiverde pensó en las palabras de su contraria poniendo una mano en su barbilla

—Está bien, ambas contaremos una historia y quien se asuste primero, pierde -sentenció- pero nada de usar tus poderes para tratar de hacerme asustar, Avatar tramposa -le regañó recordando que algunas veces cuando hacían reuniones del equipo avatar, esa era la táctica que usaba Korra para espantar a Bolín hasta hacerlo llorar.

—¡Le quitas lo bueno a la vida! Pero está bien, esta te pondrá los vellos de punta… es la historia del monstruo robarostros del mundo espiritual….

* * *

Habían pasado la última hora contando historias de terror de parte y parte, mas no hubo ganadora pues, aunque ambas sí se habían asustado, nunca se lo admitirían a la otra.

Ya cansadas de fingir despreocupación y queriendo cambiar el aura terrorífica que antes les había parecido hogareña, a Asami se le ocurrió cambiar de juego.

—Korra, ¿Verdad o reto?

La morena alzó una ceja ante la imprevista y directa propuesta de su anfitriona.

Ese juego era divertido, lo había jugado con Ikki y Jinora (Así la mayor de las hijas de Tenzin había tenido que confesar que le gustaba Kai), por lo que jugarlo con Asami de seguro sería sumamente interesante.

—Reto -aseveró, arriesgada y valiente como siempre

Así comenzaron una serie de retos y preguntas.

Los retos fueron increíblemente divertidos para ambas, Asami la había retado a Korra a Imitar a Lin lo cual sacó una carcajada en las dos al terminar la actuación, por su parte Korra había retado a Asami a Imitar a Wu, logrando una nueva ola de risas por parte de ambas.

Otros muchos retos se dieron de parte y parte, como tratar de encestar 10 palomitas seguidas en la boca, balancear la mayor cantidad de libros en la cabeza o resistir lo mayor posible el rascarse la nariz ante las cosquillas dadas por una pluma de ganso.

Pero en aquel juego, lo que más abundaban eran sin duda las preguntas.

Muy diversas y variadas que comenzaron desde las más básicas… que si el color favorito… que si la peor travesura de la infancia, las comidas que más les agradaban, así como algún animal que las asustaran…

Poco a poco adentrándose en temas más profundos, más íntimos, más serios. A tal punto en que ya ni se preguntaban "Verdad o reto", sino que seguían en una larga conversación para conocerse aún más a fondo, en verdad deseaban hacerlo.

—¿Así que tu primer beso fue con un niño de tu infancia? ¡Qué precoz Señorita Sato! -le dijo con tono juguetón mientras le daba ligeros codazos en las costillas

—Sí, era el hijo de uno de los empresarios con los que comercializaba mi padre, cabe recalcar que cuando él nos vio dejó de comercializar con ese sujeto.

Asami rio ligeramente al recordar lo protector y celoso que su padre había sido con ella en su infancia y adolescencia; en verdad lo extrañaba y aunque a veces lo visitaba en la prisión desde que decidió recuperar algo de esa casi completamente destruida relación, no era suficiente.

Korra notó un dejo de tristeza en los ojos de Asami, supuso el motivo así que prefirió distraerla.

—El mío fue con alguien que ya conoces y que se coloca su bufanda así…-mencionó imitando a Mako tanto en rostro como en acto lo cual volvió a sacarle una sonrisa a la ojiverde

—Usted es terrible Avatar Korra- le reprochó de broma- Confiesa, ¿Cuán perdidamente enamorada estuviste de él?

Korra lo pensó por varios minutos, quedando así ambas embargadas por un pesado silencio en el cual Asami temió haber preguntado algo que no debía…

_¿Quizás aún Korra estaba enamorada de él?_

_¿Por qué pensar en esa posibilidad le traía un vacío en el estómago?_

_¿Ella misma aún estaba enamorada de Mako?_

No, eso ya lo sabía, ya se lo había preguntado a si misma antes y hace tiempo había confirmado y reconfirmado que sólo lo veía con el cariño propio de un amigo…

_Y entonces ese sinsabor… ¿Por qué sucedía?_

Sin embargo, sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar la tímida voz de su amiga.

—Yo me he puesto a analizar eso… varias veces -comentó pensativa organizando aún sus ideas para exteriorizarlas- Yo quiero mucho a Mako, lo aprecio demasiado, pero creo que nunca estuve enamorada de él realmente. Sólo fue un gusto e ilusión propio de mi inmadurez y del cual, si bien no me arrepiento, creo que hubiera podido manejar mejor la situación para no haber pasado por tantas fricciones con él… y contigo… Asami… Yo quiero disculparme contigo por haberte herido directa e indirectamente cuando pasó todo lo de Mako, la relación, el beso… en verdad lo siento, fui una tonta, tu estabas tan enamorada de él y te lastimé.

Asami quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de su amiga, la tensión se palpaba en el aire y ya que Korra se había puesto tan seria, ella misma decidió darle la importancia debida al asunto.

Sopesó las palabras de la ojiazul y después de otro silencio finalmente decidió explayar sus pensamientos.

—A decir verdad, también he analizado todo concienzudamente en varias ocasiones…Yo tampoco estuve enamorada de Mako -miró de reojo a su amiga la cual había formado una perfecta "O" con su boca" y prosiguió- Al igual que tú, me gustó su apariencia y personalidad, hay que admitir que el chico tiene lo suyo, pero aun así nunca sentí amor verdadero por él, esperaba sentirlo, pero no. Me alegra tenerlo en mi vida por dos razones: Primero porque es un buen amigo, y segundo porque gracias a él te conocí.

—Asami… -Korra intentó acotar algo, pero la ojiverde retomó la palabra sin dejarla hablar

—Así que, aunque acepto tus disculpas porque por aquel entonces sí fue una situación un tanto incómoda de vivir… no debes preocuparte porque pese a que dolió un poco, no fue como te imaginas. En realidad, lo superé rápido. -acto seguido le guiñó el ojo a la morena intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Korra sonrió cálidamente ante la notoria última intención de su amiga por calmar su culpa, sabía que lo que Asami decía era verdad y algo en ella se alegró mucho de que su amiga no hubiese amado a Mako.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, pero esta vez fue agradable, ambas viendo como la vela se consumía ante sus ojos ya estando en la recta final de su vida útil.

No supo ni cómo, ni de donde, ni por qué le vino la necesidad de hacer una pregunta más

—Ahora es tu turno, confiesa…- dijo con tono callado intentando ocultar sus inexplicables nervios ¿Te gusta alguien?

Asami abrió los ojos y vio de reojo a su amiga, la misma esquivaba su mirada viendo la lluvia caer a lo lejos por la ventana, mas gracias a la luz de vela pudo vislumbrar un rubor en sus mejillas… ¿O era su imaginación?

Mejor concentrar sus pensamientos en la pregunta en cuestión ¿Le gustaba alguien?

Desde hace ya tiempo ningún hombre llamaba su atención; pretendientes no le faltaban, no era idiota así que sabía que ser guapa y millonaria atraía a hombres en masa… pero, aunque a ella no le gustara ningún varón no significaba que no le gustara alguien… ¿Verdad?

_¿Era eso cierto? ¿En verdad le gustaba…?_

_Sí, disfrutaba estar con ella._

Sí, más de una vez pensaba en lo bonita que era, en la fuerza de sus músculos, en lo bien definidos que se debían sentir al tacto, en la suavidad de esa piel canela tan exótica y llamativa, en la vivacidad de esos ojos espejos del mar, en esos labios carnosos, en esa belleza salvaje y libre, tan al natural que sin necesidad de maquillaje alguno Korra exudaba por cada poro de su piel.

Pero lo que más la convencía era sin duda el recordar el cómo en su ausencia había sentido que una parte imprescindible de su vida se había ido con ella. Tres largos años su existencia estuvo incompleta.

_Entonces… ¿En verdad le gustaba?_

_Sí, en verdad le gustaba._

_Incluso más que eso, quizás mucho más…_

Pero de admitirlo para sus adentros a admitirlo al exterior había una gran diferencia.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado meditando el asunto, pero cuando espabiló sintió a Korra muy ansiosa revolviéndose a su lado.

No quería mentirle, pero no podía tampoco develar de buenas a primeras su más reciente autorrevelación. Se aclaró la garganta y ordenando sus ideas emitió una escueta pero suave respuesta.

—Sí, desde hace algún tiempo me gusta alguien … ¿Y a ti?

_¿En serio le había devuelto la pregunta a Korra?... ¡Qué tonta que eres Asami Sato!_

_Aunque en realidad… no era mala idea saber esa información… conocer en que terreno pisaba… ¡Qué lista que eres Asami Sato!_

La pelinegra fingía desinterés, pero esperaba ansiosa una respuesta.

Quizás con suerte a su amiga no le gustaba nadie… quizás con suerte podía enamorarla… quizás con suerte pasaría a ser más que solo una buena amiga…

Por su parte Korra estaba con la mente en Plutón.

_¿A Asami le gusta alguien?_

_Eso era terrible… y ella era una mala amiga por pensar que eso era terrible…_

_¡Pero no podía evitar hacerlo!_

Desde hacía ya un par de días en conjunto a unos cuantos desvelos y unas charlas con Jinora le había quedado todo en claro. Ella estaba enamorada de Asami Sato.

Pero por lo visto a su amiga le gustaba alguien más… ¿Quién sería ese pobre estúpido?

Ignorante, por sus múltiples cavilaciones, de la pregunta que le había hecho la mujer de ojos esmeralda, emitió con un tono que le resultó difícil de analizar a su contraparte.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Disculpa? -Levantó una ceja extrañada

—Que quien es… ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es bueno? ¿Te trata bien? ¡Donde no te trate bien verá ese idiota!

A viva voz, Korra lanzaba preguntas y comentarios a tropel, se sentía triste, sí y mucho, pero se tragó esa tristeza porque, si ya no tenía oportunidad con Asami, por cuanto la quería haría todo lo posible para que ella fuera feliz. Se lo merecía.

-Wow, oye, tranquila… yo te hice primero una pregunta… -intentó calmarla algo nerviosa por su repentino cambio de actitud.

—¿En serio? ¿Disculpa no te escuché, qué preguntaste?

—Que si a ti te gusta alguien, Korra…

—¡Ah, eso! Sí, a mi me gusta mucho alguien -respondió sin filtro, como era ella sin embargo luego su semblante se tornó algo melancólico- pero eso no tiene importancia… no creo que tenga oportunidad con esa persona ya… -suspiró- Entonces dime…

—Espera, primero cuéntame ¿Por qué no tendrías oportunidad? -preguntó con curiosidad

—Es que bueno… a esa persona le gusta alguien más… - con mirada gacha suspiró- Pero eso no importa, Ahora no seas tramposa y tú responde lo que te pregunté -Le dijo haciendo finalmente contacto visual con la de tez nívea ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa pero que, para quien la conociera, ocultaba torpemente una amarga tristeza.

Y Asami ya la conocía, así que fue inmune a sus barreras.

Pensó un rato el asunto, su mente perspicaz ató cabos en cuestión de segundos.

El cambio de actitud ante sus palabras… decir " _persona_ " y no chico…

Se estaba dando una idea, pero debía confirmarlo así que sagaz como ella sola decidió responder con su segunda.

—No te diré quien es, ya que todavía no somos nada, no se me ha confesado ni viceversa... Pero sí, le conoces, es una persona buena que me trata muy bien y sí, a veces es alguito idiota… distraída… no percibe rápido las cosas… pero tiene buen corazón.

—¿Y ese es un buen partido? -se preguntó extrañada

—El mejor partido del mundo, sin duda. -aseveró con confianza Asami.

Se miraron por largo rato sin interrumpir contacto visual. Korra moría de curiosidad por saber quien era el tipo, pero al final pensó que quizás era mejor así… no quería por celos provocarle algún " _avatarccidente_ ", además, lo importante era que Asami estuviera feliz... ¿Verdad?

Por otro lado Asami observaba con detalle cada expresión de la morena. Sí que era un libro abierto, pudo percibir sus dudas, sus celos, su resignación… pero sobre todo percibió el cariño que le profesaba, que cubría todo lo anterior. Se notaba que para Korra lo importante era que ella estuviera bien, de ser así nada más era relevante, ni su propio sentir.

Le alegraba saberse correspondida, aunque nada hubiera sido dicho y la morena aún ni se enteraba de lo que ocurría; sin embargo, no le gustaba ver su mirada llena de aquel sinsabor…

La ligera luz que hasta aquel entonces silenciosamente las había acompañado, de pronto se extinguió; había llegado el momento de cumplir aquel pacto implícito e ir a dormir, después de todo al amanecer habría una nueva y severa jornada de preparativos para lo que pensaban sería la batalla final.

Decidió arriesgarse, en la penumbra tomó una frazada que había dejado a un lado, alejó el candelabro y se acercó a Korra sentándose muy junta a su lado y tapando a ambas con el suave y cálido tejido, dicha acción tomó desprevenida a la ojiazul haciendo que se sobresalte y suelte un gritito.

Asami sonrió al pensar que de seguro un sonrojo adornaba aquellas mejillas color canela, y se deleitó al imaginar como se iban a colorear más con lo que iba a hacer.

Estando allí sentadas en el suelo apoyando sus espaldas a las faldas del mueble, acercó lentamente su rostro al oído de Korra y le susurró.

—Cuando pase todo esto de Kuvira y esa persona y yo nos confesemos… estoy segura que lo sabrás de primera mano mi querida idiota -Movió un poco la cabeza para darle un lento y cálido beso en la comisura de los labios, demorando lo suficiente para que ella supiera que no fue un error de cálculo y refrenándose de pasar a esa boca exótica que tanto la tentaba- Hasta ese entonces es mejor que durmamos.

Agarro con ternura la mano de la castaña por debajo de la frazada y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro acurrucándose en ella.

Una shockeada y sonrojada Korra no lo podía creer:

_¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan despistada?!_

_¡¿Acaso ella era esa idiota?!_

_¡Era la primera vez que un insulto la hacía tan feliz!_

Tratando de contener tanto su creciente sonrisa como los exacerbados latidos de su corazón, respiró hondo… las palabras de Asami, su beso, su cercanía… Tantas cosas que le provocaban bellas sensaciones e infinita felicidad. Pero ella tenía razón, ahora no era el momento… Ya habría tiempo. Por ahora estaban bien así, siendo amigas, con sus corazones durmiendo entrelazados esperando a despertar de su letargo cuando los días de paz hayan llegado.

Afianzó el agarre de su amiga y recostó su cabeza en la de ella, sintiendo esa esencia de jazmines tan sublime.

Así quedaron dormidas y soñaron con el anhelo del amor.

* * *

¡Hola!

Quería comentarles que para mí, en cuanto a la relación de pareja (no necesariamente en el plano sexual) Asami es la activa (bueno, ambas serían versátiles, pero Asami Versátil-activa) Por lo que me gusta pensar que ella es la que pone en jaque a Korra, jugando con ella, sonrojándola y como Korrita es tan buena muchacha pero algo lenta (¿Digna neko?) cae fácilmente. Aunque recalco, como igual para mi son versátiles, siempre cabe la posibilidad que volteen la tortilla y contraataquen jajaja.

Espero les gustara el cap.

Saludos,

_Le chat et l'abeille._


	5. Viernes

**Viernes**

**_Fue un viernes_.**

Fue un viernes el día en que cogí valor y fui a visitar a mi padre a la prisión, dispuesta a iniciar el proceso de curación de su corazón… dispuesta a, con el tiempo, perdonarlo por su error.

* * *

**_Fue un viernes._ **

Fue un viernes el día en que sorprendida vi como mi padre se unía a la batalla final contra Kuvira.

Estupefacción fue lo que sentí, pero a la vez una gran alegría por verlo, esta vez, en el bando correcto, por poder trabajar con él nuevamente, codo a codo completando ideas y en ese silencio tan cómodo.

Tan agradable fue ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo… imposible saber que iba a ser la apertura a un inexorable sufrimiento.

* * *

**_Fue_ ** **_un viernes._ **

Fue un viernes después de aquella batalla cuando finalmente pude a mi padre darle un digno entierro.

El estado catastrófico en que había quedado la ciudad había retrasado los servicios fúnebres; y si a eso se le sumaba la agobiante tarea de recuperar entre los escombros el cuerpo de quien en vida fue Hiroshi Sato… fue un trabajo espeluznante, asfixiante… vomitivo por lo incapacitante... su forma de morir había sido de las peores, de todo menos agradable.

Intenté ser fuerte, me prometí a sí misma serlo. Pero no pude, no pude, no pude…

Cuando pasó la adrenalina de la batalla y de nuestra agridulce victoria, caí en una espiral descendente, hacia el más hondo de los abismos… así que ella estuvo allí.

Ella fue la que, en aquella devastada área donde nada se reconocía y que hace tan poco tiempo había sido la más basta urbe del mundo, se dispuso junto a su mascota experta rastreadora a buscar los restos de mi difunto padre, sin descanso, hasta recuperarlos.

Ella fue la que llamó a la policía para hacer el levantamiento del cadáver y colaboró con ello.

Ella fue la que agilitó el trámite legal presionando a Lin para que no me importunara más que para lo estrictamente necesario, saltándose incluso algunos procesos protocolarios.

Ella fue la que estuvo a mi lado cogiendo mi mano mientras la tierra comenzaba a cubrir aquel féretro, anunciando el final del íntimo entierro.

_Ella fue, y se lo agradezco… porque en ese momento yo no estaba allí._

_Yo sentía también haber muerto._

También ella fue la que, sin tener que pedírselo y sin avisar, se mudó temporalmente a mi mansión el mismo día del término de la batalla, para cuidarme por el reciente duelo.

Excepto cuando tenía que tratar aquellos engorrosos trámites, se mantenía a mi lado; me cuidaba, me alimentaba, me peinaba y me motivaba a asearme.

Sé que fui ingrata con su ayuda y más de una vez sé que la asusté; como cuando no salía de la bañera y tuvo que, tras largos minutos llamándome sin obtener respuesta, irrumpir en el cuarto de baño encontrándome acuclillada, mojada y desnuda llorando en el suelo. Con el miedo reflejado en el rostro y a la vez el mayor de los cariños me envolvió con la toalla y me cargó a la cama, me secó y vistió con tal delicadeza, como si fuera la muñeca más valiosa del mundo, para después sentarse a mi lado y acariciar mi cabeza hasta que finalmente me quedé dormida.

Sí, creo que desde ese día fue que dejó la alcoba de invitados y durmió en la mía.

Sí, también fue desde allí que cuando yo me bañaba, ella pasaba sentada de espaldas a mí, meditando, hasta que sentía que yo había terminado. Procedía con ojos cerrados a pasarme la toalla y mis ropas retirándose para darme una breve semi privacidad sin cerrar la puerta y sin salir del cuarto.

Hubo también otros casos… más _graves_ … que prefiero ya no recordarlos…

Estaba preocupada por mí, por mi vida, yo lo sabía y por eso había decidido convertirse en mi sombra, mi fiel sombra.

Casi no hablábamos, o mejor dicho yo no hablaba, no me placía, pero eso no parecía molestarla.

Emanaba de sí tanta devoción y paz que a mis lúgubres ojos destellaba, no sé si es por ser ella o por ser el avatar.

Ella me decía palabras de cariño al peinarme, al alimentarme, para que saliera así sea al jardín de la mansión a coger algo de sol; y al dormir me arrullaba con melodías de su propia tribu, cantadas con tan puro sentimiento, pero, aunque su presencia a mi lado me trajera paz, en ese momento no podía o no quería captar totalmente su amable gesto por mi desolación.

Ella comprendía, yo seguía en shock. Después de todo había perdido a mi padre, el único familiar que me quedaba, lo había tenido trabajando conmigo para luego haberlo visto morir horriblemente ante mis ojos dejándome sumida en la más absoluta y asfixiante desesperación.

Quizás comprendiendo eso, cuando me despertaba asustada por las terribles pesadillas que azotaban mi mente más de una vez cada noche, con paciencia ella me calmaba y repetía el ciclo de mimos y nanas, sacrificando su descanso, causando notorias ojeras en aquel rostro de piel canela, pero nunca quejándose de nada.

Definitivamente no fui la mejor compañía durante ese tiempo…

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? - Me atreví a preguntarle, ya en casa, después del entierro

Ella me miró con algo de tristeza, sí, mi tono no fue el mejor, parecía que estaba cansada de su compañía y la estaba botando; cuando en realidad sabía que sin su preciada presencia yo ya habría enloquecido… me arrepentí de mi pregunta, pero antes incluso de que pudiera pensar en disculparme ella en un tono dulce pero seguro me dijo.

—Hace tiempo te lo dije y te lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario Asami… Tú no estás sola.

Sí, creo que al escuchar esas simples pero profundas palabras, al recordar aquel primer momento en que me las dijiste, al rememorar la conexión que desde hacía ya meses compartíamos… sí, creo que allí fue que todo paulatinamente comenzó a mejorar.

* * *

**_Hoy es viernes_.**

Ha pasado una semana desde el entierro de su padre, su semblante ha mejorado, ya habla e incluso sonríe ante alguna broma mía, de vez en cuando.

No sé qué ni como lo hice, pero me alegra haberlo hecho y que ella se esté recuperando.

Ya puedo darle más privacidad para su aseo, pero aun así sigo al pendiente sin que ella se dé cuenta y por supuesto sigo en su cuarto durmiendo.

A veces pienso en lo irónico que es haber pasado de dormir en el cuarto de invitados, al mueble de su alcoba y finalmente entre sus finas sábanas… pero fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho… he notado como, cuando dormimos juntas, concilia más rápido el sueño y si alguna de esas malditas pesadillas se atreve a aterrorizarla (aunque menos mal ya son menos) me es más fácil calmarla y consolarla estando acostada junto a su cálido cuerpo.

Pero tengo una duda… si ella ya parece estar mejor… ¿Entonces yo salgo sobrando? Tomé la decisión de vivir temporalmente con ella por un impulso que nació de mi corazón. Cuando yo estuve en mis peores días ella cuido de mí, ansiaba retribuirle aquello, pero no como un "tener o deber" sino como un verdadero anhelo de mi corazón enamorado que quería saberla bien.

_¿Pero y ahora?_

Sentí el calor del sol sobre mis hombros, tomé aire y me envalentoné.

—¿Asami?

—¿Hmm? – indicó con un sonido despreocupado mientras estaba sentada junto a Korra en una de las bancas del jardín de la mansión viendo como Naga perseguía a un saltamontes-mariposa

—¿Te incomoda que yo esté aquí?

—¿A qué te refieres? -dijo confundida- Yo veo que en este banco cabemos bien las dos…

—N-no me refiero a eso… -la morena suspiró y trató de ordenarse mentalmente para poder expresarse mejor- Me refiero a que si no te incomoda o molesta que esté viviendo aquí contigo… en tu casa… mira, yo sé que fui arbitraria al meterme en tu hogar…

—Korra… -intentó interrumpirla, pero fue ignorada

—Fui una total descarada porque nunca me invitaste y encima me tomé una habitación…

—Korra… -segundo intento, pasado por alto, comenzaba a cansarse

—¡Y luego abusé más y duermo hasta en tu cama! ¡Debes estar incómoda! Pero créeme que fue con la mejor de las inten…

—¡Oye Korra! -dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia ante el río de sandeces que decía su acompañante- ¡Deja el monólogo y préstame atención de una buena vez!

Korra apretó los labios y se puso pálida por el regaño. Dejó que la ojiverde hablara.

—No sé a qué viene todo lo que te estás excusando, pero quiero que quede en claro algo… tú no has abusado en nada, has hecho lo que has tenido que hacer para sacarme adelante y tu presencia más preciada y beneficiosa no pudo haber sido… si alguien abusó aquí, esa soy yo Korra -la miró con una sonrisa desganada- Te he alejado del templo aire, de tus actividades… Te has dedicado mucho tiempo a mí y de seguro ya extrañas tu cuarto y cama… Yo a lo que quiero llegar es que… he abusado mucho de tus cuidados, si quieres irte puedes hacerlo no debes preocuparte por mí, no debes sentir obligada a vivir aquí…

—Pero yo no me siento obligada a vivir contigo, Asami, me gusta hacerlo… -mencionó interrumpiéndola pues no resistía que ella tuviese una idea errónea de su sentir- Yo lo hago porque quiero… me encanta tu compañía y disfruto estar cerca de ti, sea en las buenas o en las malas siempre deseo ser tu apoyo y estar a tu lado Sami…

La ojiverde se sonrojó ante tales bellas y sinceras palabras, pero su rubor no se comparaba al de la castaña, que una vez habiendo asimilado la profundidad y sentimiento de su argumento, se puso más avergonzada por dejar tan expuestos sus sentimientos. Tras un breve silencio contemplando cada tierna expresión de su avergonzada acompañante, Asami tímidamente decidió responde con la misma sinceridad.

—A mi… A mí también me gusta tu compañía Korra… cada minuto a tu lado es valioso y… y no quiero que termine esto… -pausó un momento tomando valor y retomó la conversación preguntando finalmente lo que desde aquella pijamada había querido proponer, idea que después de este tiempo viviendo juntas no podía posponer- ¿Qué opinas de vivir aquí?

—Pues es bonito, tu casa es grande y muy tranquila desde que se fue la familia de Mako.

—No…-suspiró- mi error, me expresé mal. ¿Qué opinas de quedarte a vivir aquí?

—Pero ya estoy viviendo aquí Asami…-mencionó algo confundida

_Ay Korra, inocente palomilla, no me lo hagas más difícil por favor…_

—Temporalmente… -carraspeó- pero yo hablo de indefinidamente... ¿Qué opinas de que esta sea la nueva casa del avatar?

La pregunta sorprendió a Korra dejándola estupefacta, hecho que Asami no pudo pasar por alto, llenándose internamente de ansiedad.

¿En qué estaba pensando al preguntar eso? ¡Sin duda se había precipitado! Con eso de la lucha contra Kuvira y su reciente duelo se había olvidado por completo del plan que tenía de declararse a la morena cuando todo lo mortal acabase.

_Bien hecho Sato, le pides vivir contigo en concubinato antes de ser novias._

_Eres todo un partidazo._

Sí, es cierto que había descubierto desde aquella pijamada que le gustaba.

Sí, es cierto que había descubierto que la quería mucho más que a una amiga… o para ser más exacta, que estaba profundamente enamorada del avatar.

Sí, es cierto que había descubierto aquella vez que, durmiendo a su lado, experimentaba una embriagante calidez; y que despertar junto a ella, que ese amado rostro bellamente exótico fuese lo primero para ver al iniciar el día había sido lo más hermoso que había sentido alguna vez… Deseaba repetirlo por siempre.

Y este hecho sólo se reconfirmaba al rememorar los últimos días junto a ella. Ahora, más lúcida podía apreciar todo cuanto Korra se había esforzado, podía interiorizar que su sola presencia hacía menos pesadas sus cargas, traía armonía a su vida.

De esa armonía que solo puede darte la persona amada.

Pero por más que ella sintiese eso, no necesariamente la ojiazul debía hacerlo ¿Cierto? Y el gesto anonadado que no se desprendía de aquel hermoso rostro se lo decía claramente… dolorosamente… pues para su desgracia, de seguro aquella chica más pronto que tarde se iría y ella sí que la extrañaría…

Decidió volver a hablar para tratar de arreglar la situación, antes de que la incomodidad se las comiera vivas.

—N-no hay problema con que no quieras Korra… igual yo el lunes volveré al trabajo y ya casi no pasaré aquí… nos hemos de ver por allí supongo…

_Bien, lo que se supone que iba a ser para mejorar el ambiente solo logró empeorarlo todo, la nueva expresión compungida de Korra se lo decía… Hora del plan B: Excusa y escape._

—Y bueno, creo que iré a mi taller a ver en qué dejé algunos proyectos que tenía antes la invasión de Kuvira -indicó poniéndose de pie tratando infructuosamente de fingir un tono casual- ¡T-te veré en el almuerzo!

Se proponía a desaparecer rauda y veloz de ese sitio, con suerte en un par de horas ya todo estaría olvidado, y ella misma quizás, su palpable futura soledad habría aceptado… Mas, sin embargo, cuando apenas había dado un par de pasos, una mano la tomó de la muñeca parándola en el acto.

—¿En verdad? -indicó cabizbaja

—¿En verdad qué? -cuestionó sintiendo el corazón en la boca

—¿En verdad quieres que viva contigo perennemente Asami?

Pensó en mentir, después de todo estaba avergonzada de volverlo a admitir… pero al ver esa carita que le devolvía fervientemente la mirada con ojitos esperanzados y ansiosos por palabras sinceras, no le quedó más que decir la verdad.

—Sí… pero si tú no quieres no hay…

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Nada me haría más feliz!

Inesperadamente Korra se levantó y abrazó a la pelinegra elevándola del suelo y girando con ella.

Ahora fue turno de Asami estar en shock.

—¿E-En serio?

—¡Claro que sí! O sea, sé que tú tienes que hacer las cosas de tu empresa y yo mis cosas de avatar… y que es probable que nos veamos en horarios laborales por estas cuestiones de la reconstrucción de la ciudad que se avecina… ¡Pero saber que te veré al iniciar y finalizar el día es lo más bonito de la vida!

Una confesión, así sin filtro, Tal como era Korra. Expresando sin saberlo los mismos sentimientos y anhelos de ella misma.

—Entonces está decidido -dijo una vez que la morena la colocó delicadamente en el suelo- desde ahora serás mi "Roomie" -indicó dándole un guiño de ojo que sonrojó a la ojiazul

—¡Sí! Pero hmm… espera… hay un problema…

Al ver la expresión pensativa de Korra, Asami se preocupó.

—¿Cuál?

—Asami, yo no vengo sola… yo vengo con mi bendición… una bendición de 300 kilos y que come aún más que yo… ¡Y eso es decir mucho!

—Pues sabes que tu bendición siempre ha sido y será bien recibida aquí… este también será su hogar… y para ser sincera, parece más adaptada que tú y yo al mismo… -indicó señalando como la perra oso polar bebía agua de la pileta para luego ir a tumbarse feliz a pata suelta en el enorme cojín que se ubicaba el porche que la ingeniera hacía ya tiempo había adaptado para ella.

Korra rio ante tal sinvergüencería y se enterneció al darse cuenta de que Asami también quería a su peluda amiga.

—Cada noche será como aquella pijamada, ¿No te parece? -sonrió la morena de forma inocente

—Sí… aunque tengo una condición…

—¿Cuál? - dudó al saber que había letras pequeñas en ese grato contrato.

—Que sigamos durmiendo en mi cama como últimamente lo hacemos, aquella vez desperté con un dolor de espalda que no me pasó hasta después de una semana.

Korra se sonrojó ante lo que esa mal disfrazada condición implicaba: Ya no dormiría con ella con el pretexto de cuidarla, lo haría por mero gusto de saberla cerca, sentirla cerca, acompañarla… y la idea de ver aquellos ojos verdes cada día al despertar no pudo parecerle más perfecta y exacta, aspiraba a que con el tiempo, quizás, la mirada de su amada (Sí, porque era su amada así aún no fueran nada) se libraría de rastros de agobio y solo contendría solo paz. Amor y paz.

—Tenemos un trato entonces señorita Sato -indicó sonriente dándole la mano

—Tenemos un trato gran Avatar -correspondió a su agarre con igual expresión

Ambas se fundieron en un cálido abrazo… sí, había cosas que faltaban concretar y aclarar, pero aún no era el momento y por ahora eso bastaba… sentirse acompañadas y unidas por esa tan pura conexión era lo primordial… por tecnicismos no se iban a complicar.

El orden de los factores no altera el producto, ya tendrían su oportunidad.

* * *

**_Será el próximo viernes_.**

Será el próximo viernes cuando a ambas chicas se las verá ir a aquella pequeña habitación del templo aire a empacar las cosas del avatar, despedirse de tan queridos anfitriones agradeciendo la hospitalidad y estadía prolongada, y partir juntas en el ferry rumbo al hogar que sin saberlo estaban cimentando… el hogar que para siempre formarían.

* * *

¡Hola!

Originalmente para el 5to día tenía otra idea, sin embargo, quería tener un día donde explayar el shock que creo debió tener Asami al ver la muerte de su padre… es que en serio ese fallecimiento me pareció atroz, más que el de P'li… ella debió ver la sangre de su progenitor escurrir del metal, todo en cámara lenta ante sus ojos y pese a lo rápido de la situación debió quedar grabado en su retina… Por ello le he dado aquí un tiempo de recuperación de esa fuerte impresión, ayudada por supuesto de su fiel avatar Korra, porque para mí no cabe duda de que ella estuvo para Asami, como sami estuvo para ella… ya después de esto finalmente podrán ir al mundo espiritual, teniendo a una Asami, si bien todavía apenada, más repuesta y dispuesta a avanzar.

Por cierto, debo recalcar que, aunque ellas duerman juntas, no tiene connotación sexual. Obviamente hay atracción, pero aquí he querido expresar lo bonito que se siente dormir con la persona que amas, muy aparte de lo carnal, sientes una conexión, es un acto muy íntimo de confianza, es lo que pienso al menos. También recalcaré la diferencia entre casa y hogar, siendo este último término muy superior en peso… Una casa la tiene cualquiera, pero un hogar, un buen hogar no lo tienen todos. Y un hogar no se mida por la cantidad de miembros, sino por la cantidad y calidad del amor y respeto entre los conformantes de dicha unión (sean amigos, familia, pareja, etc.).

Ahora, ya que siguiente cap será el que originalmente era el viernes… no sé qué haré para el domingo porque me sobra una idea… una muy interesante idea (al menos para mí) que he tenido desde el día "Martes" de este fanfic… pero que si la incorporo no le daré el final que quería… pero sino creo que le faltaría algo… a menos que la haga historia aparte… en fin, ya veremos, ya veremos.

Agradezco a quienes se hayan tomado la molestia de leer hasta esta última línea de desvaríos. Me disculpo por lo extenso de mis pensamientos.

Saludos.

_Le chat et l'abeille._


	6. Sábado

**Sábado**

—¡Naga! ¡Naga!

La perra oso polar, que hasta ese momento había estado dormitando se desperezó y miró a su dueña con curiosidad

—Naga, ¿Escuchaste? ¡Iré con Asami al mundo espiritual! ¡¿No es increíble?!

La gran mascota ladeo la cabeza sin comprender bien lo que le estaba diciendo su dueña, solo entendió su propio nombre y el de aquella otra chica que tan bien le caía… y como vio que su dueña estaba feliz, ladró contenta, le lamió la cara y optó volverse a dormir.

Korra asumió eso como una señal de aprobación, Naga era su mejor amiga y ella debía ser sin duda la primera a la que tenía que contarle la gran noticia.

Eran las 8pm de un festivo sábado, había pasado ya un poco más de un mes desde el término de la contienda y la fiesta de boda de Varrick y Zhu Li estaba en su apogeo, pero nada de eso le importaba… ¡PORQUE ELLA IBA A IRSE CON ASAMI AL MUNDO ESPIRITUAL!

La pelinegra acababa de partir adelantándose a la mansión a realizar unas llamadas para dejar los reemplazos debidos; sí, era sorpresivo, pero ser la dueña de la empresa tenía sus ventajas. Estando allá aprovecharía a cambiarse a una ropa adecuada y empacar provisiones; Korra por su parte le avisaría a Mako, Bolín, Tenzin y Lin, y les pediría de favor que le dijesen a Raiko, para que aquel tipo pesado no interfiriera en sus planes; aprovechando que estaría en la isla se cambiaría de ropa con alguna de las que todavía habían quedado guardadas en su antigua habitación del templo aire (en caso de emergencia…¡Y esta contaba como una!) y vería a Asami en exactamente 2 horas frente al portal espiritual.

Debía ser rápida. Eso se repetía. Pero allí la tenían, perdiendo 15 minutos de su vida en sonreírle al vacío, pensando en todos los lugares maravillosos que visitaría con Asami en aquel mundo de ensueños…

_Las dos juntas_

_Juntitas_

_…Solas en ese mundo mágico, casi romántico…_

Allí reaccionó, aunque seguía igual de contenta un temor en su interior se generó.

—Si Asami y yo Vamos al mundo espiritual -murmuró para sí-… juntas… las dos… solas… eso significa que… que…

_¡Oh por Raava! ¡Oh por Raava!..._

_¡¿Qué rayos significaba?!_

_¿Acaso con cualquier amiga te das una escapada al lugar más maravilloso del mundo?_

_Aunque si se ponía a pensar, tampoco es como que con cualquier amiga durmieras cada noche de las últimas dos semanas…_

_¿Eso que vivían… era normal o significa que son algo más?_

—¿Qué te sucede chiquilla? estás más rara de lo normal… -Lin, vestida con un elegante y sobrio vestido negro, se acercó a Korra tomando de su copa de Champagne

Korra espabiló, no debía perder más tiempo y tenía que aprovechar la presencia de la Jefe de Policía en ese momento. Luego sacaría tiempo para angustiarse.

—¡Lin, justo contigo quería hablar!

—¿Qué sucede? Y No me digas que otra megalómana quiere conquistar Ciudad República porque aún no me recupero bien de la última. Que agenden el golpe de estado para otro mes u año.

—No, nada de eso -rió levemente ante el agrio humor de la Jefa- Debo comentarte que Asami y yo decidimos…

—¿Ser Novias?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! -profirió exasperadamente nerviosa ante esas simples pero directas palabras- Decidimos tomarnos unas vacaciones e ir al mundo espiritual, ¡Eso!

-Para fines prácticos es lo mismo, niña. No creas que no me enteré que vives con ella, ahora precisar en qué cama duermes sí es un dilema… -Indicó tomando otro sorbo de su bebida riéndose por dentro al ver a la joven roja cual tomate- En fin, ¿Cuándo se van y cuánto tiempo durarán afuera?

-Nos vamos en dos horas y no sabemos cuándo volveremos… ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? ¿Un mes? ¿Importa?

Lin sonrió de lado viéndola. Aquella chica había crecido y madurado mucho… Las dos, Sato y Korra habían pasado por demasiadas vicisitudes. Sin duda se merecían un descanso lejos de esa decadente urbe.

-Y de seguro tú, sinvergüenza, vas a querer que yo le dé la agradable noticia a Raiko de que sus preciadas estrellas de la ciudad se fueron a pasear… ¿O me equivoco?

-Veo que la edad te ha dado sabiduría, Lin.

La peligris bufó riendo con sorna ante el comentario ladino de la más joven.

-Está bien Avatar, tú ganas. Pero a Tenzin se lo dices tú, es justo que solo una reprimenda aguante por ti.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Korra Sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazó por sorpresa a Lin, la cual no alcanzó a reaccionar para espantarla o devolverle así sea levemente el gesto, pues tan rápido como había iniciado la muestra de afecto, había terminado y Korra había salido rauda y veloz subida en una esfera de aire rumbo a la fiesta a buscar a su maestro, sin detectar por su entusiasmo a una tercera persona que las había estado escuchando.

-¿No te recuerda nuestra juventud?

Lin sonrió a la recién llegada y asintió levemente ante su comentario

-20 Yuanes a que Es Korra la que se le declara.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? -infirió curiosa la madura morena

-¿No ves esa cara de tonta enamorada que ha tenido desde hace tiempo? Además, Sato aunque es muy inteligente, es muy Lady para eso…-indicó haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano

-Oh mi querida Jefa de Policía, usted debería hacer memoria y no prejuzgar la fortaleza y valentía de una chica "Lady"-indicó guiñándole un ojo a su acompañante y lanzándole un discreto beso volado, haciendo que la ojiverde se ruborice levemente- Acepto tu apuesta, Yo confió en Asami. Así como confío en que me seguirás para constatar lo que una "Lady" es capaz de hacer…

Acto seguido, la mujer de bello vestido azul cielo se alejó bamboleando hipnóticamente sus caderas y cabello rumbo a algún lugar más íntimo, siendo seguida en silencio por una deseosa mujer que no estaba dispuesta a perder…

* * *

—¡Tenzin! ¡Tenzin! ¡Tenzin!

Korra giraba alrededor de su maestro con su patineta de aire, cual chiquilla, casi mareando al mayor.

—Espera Korra, que a duras penas he terminado de quitarle el traje planeador a Varrick… ¡¿Puedes creer que se quería tirar desde la torre más alta?!

La joven se bajó de su patineta de aire control y se acomodó el vestido.

—Es Varrick, me extrañaría si no quisiera hacerlo -Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a hablar del tema que le urgía mientras acompañaba a Tenzin a poner bajo llave el traje para que Varrick no intentase su hazaña suicida nuevamente. -Debo contarte algo Tenzin…

La morena le comentó su decisión y aunque el maestro aire se rehusó un poco ante la carga de responsabilidades que se venían post guerra… al final terminó aceptando. No podía decirle que no a esa cara de cachorro que le ponía Korra. Ella ya era una adulta y era un avatar plenamente formado, además ya ni vivía con ellos, bien pudo haberse ido sin más, pero allí estaba… casi pidiéndole permiso como una hija a su padre… y él sabía porqué lo hacía… para él Korra ya era como una hija más, parte de la familia; y pese a los desacuerdos que habían tenido en el pasado, su vínculo era fuerte y el respeto y cariño mutuos.

—Así que hoy mismo, ¿Eh?

—Sí, y quería pedirte un favor

—¿Qué le diga a Raiko? No creo que…

—No, no, de eso se encargará Lin. Quería pedirte a ti, a Pemma y a los niños si no es mucha molestia que cuiden a Naga por un tiempo… quizás sea mucho abuso, pero…

—¿Bromeas? Los chicos estarán encantados de tenerla aquí nuevamente, aman a Naga. Así que de eso despreocúpate, no hay problema.

—¡Gracias! - le dio un fuerte abrazo a su maestro levantándolo del suelo para luego colocarlo de nuevo como si de un muñeco se tratase- Ahora debo apresurarme, aún me faltan Mako y Bolín antes de ir a cambiarme para el viaje. ¿Me despides de Kya, Bummi, Pemma y los niños?

—Claro, buen viaje a ambas, cuídense mutuamente.

Y dándole calurosa sonrisa vio como su ex pupila se alejaba, haciéndole de la mano en su patineta de aire para ir a despedirse de sus amigos.

Se preocupaba un poco, el mundo espiritual era un lugar hermoso, pero hasta lo más exótico puede ser peligroso… sin embargo estaba seguro de que, si ese par de chicas estaban juntas, podían enfrentarse a lo que sea.

—Hacen buen equipo- dijo para sí mismo, acto seguido giró sobre sus talones y fue a darle la noticia a los niños compadeciéndose de la pobre Naga que después de dos semanas de paz tendría que aguantar nuevamente los juegos y excesivas muestras de afecto de los tres más pequeños.

* * *

—¡¿Podemos acompañarlas?! -dijo con voz animada y ojos suplicantes

Korra miró con nerviosismo a Bolín, le agradaba su amigo, pero no quería a ninguno de ellos como compañía extra. No, ella quería estar con Asami, que eso fuera cosa solo de ellas…

Para su alivio, antes de pensar en una buena y no hiriente respuesta para su amigo, fue el mayor de los hermanos el que aplastó todas sus esperanzas.

—No podemos hermanito, recuerda que aún tengo que cuidar al Príncipe Wu hasta que toda la situación se regularice… y que tu prometiste ayudarme temporalmente como su segundo guardaespaldas… Hasta te dio un adelanto de sueldo.

—¡Oh cierto, malditas responsabilidades laborales del hombre adulto! -Pataleo con drama el más joven del par- En fin, si di mi palabra y ya gasté la mitad de mi sueldo en un regalo para Opal no puedo hacer más que cumplir.

La morena suspiró aliviada susurrando al viento un casi silencioso " _Menos mal_ ", gesto que Bolín pasó por alto pero que Mako captó con su agudo oído policiaco. Él había notado la incomodidad de Korra ante la intrusa propuesta de su hermano y se apresuró a salvarle la campana, con una verdad, sí, pero igual fue con intención de ayudarla… la pregunta era ¿Por qué ella no los quería junto a ellas si se supone que son el "Team Avatar"? ¿Qué se traen entre manos? Últimamente esas chicas actuaban raro… y lo sabía porque aunque casi no las veía cara a cara (excepto para planes estratégicos o batallas), más de una vez en sus diversos patrullajes las observó a lo lejos entrar a un café, pasear, ir a algún restaurant o simplemente en la mansión de Asami estar… y no, no era un acosador, solo que a veces el mundo era un absurdo pañuelo…

—Será para la próxima Bo —indicó dándole unas palmaditas al hombro de su amigo con mal fingido consuelo que convencía al menor pero no al mayor.

" _Menuda descarada"_ Pensó su ex. Pero pese a la actitud extraña que estaban tomando sus amigas se alegraba de que se tomaran un tiempo libre. Estaba consciente de que ambas se habían llevado lo peor de este absurdo golpe de estado.

—Cuídense mucho- indicó con tono serio pero cariñoso a la vez, él en verdad las apreciaba- y cualquier problema nos avisan mediante Jinora para ir a ayudarlas.

—Hey, no te preocupes policía- indicó dándole un algo fuerte pero amistoso manotazo en el hombro con una mano y con la otra levantar el pulgar con confianza- no hay nada que Asami Sato y el Avatar Korra no puedan afrontar juntas.

Pronto se despidió con un abrazo de sus dos amigos y escabulléndose para ya no toparse con nadie más, salió rumbo a su habitación en el Templo Aire.

* * *

—¡Bien, eso es todo!

Korra estaba orgullosa. Ya tenía empacado todo lo que iba a llevar e incluso estaba cambiada a su ropa habitual… ¡Y aún faltaba una hora para ir al portal espiritual! Podía dormirse un ratito y aún así llegar puntual… mas, como suele suceder cuando ya no hay actividades que mantengan ocupada la mente, esta se descarriló hacia la ansiedad. La maldita ansiedad de…

—¡Mierda, es cierto! ¡¿Al final que somos en realidad?!

_Nada, no eran nada más que amigas y eso la frustraba de verdad._

Llevaban viviendo ya más de un mes juntas, desde aquel fatídico día. Y aunque las cosas habían sido muy duras en especial para la heredera de Industrias Futuro, poco a poco habían salido adelante.

Los ánimos estaban casi normales, la convivencia entre ellas fluía de maravilla. Era inverosímil para ella pasar sus mañanas, noches y fines de semana en compañía de aquella mujer que no hacía más que robarle sonrisas y suspiros con tan solo una mirada o sonrisa.

_Era como si fueran una linda pareja…_

_Pero ese era el problema… ¡Aún no lo eran! ¿Verdad?_

—¿Somos algo más? Que yo sepa no hemos aclarado nada ni hablado bien… ¿Será algo tácito?… Pero eso no estaría bien, las cosas deben ser claras como el agua, siempre… entonces para eso debería declarármele… ¡Santos espíritus, Raava! ¡¿Debo declarármele a Asami?!

Se puso helada y rígida cual estalactita… No era que no quisiera declarársele a la mujer que rondaba su mente y corazón 24 horas al día… ¡Sino que no sabía cómo hacerlo!

—Maldita sea Korra, -se reprochó a si misma mientras con un bufido se sentaba en su antigua cama- muy maestra de los cuatro elementos, pero te cagas de miedo con pensar en decir las cuatro palabras mágicas…

" _¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

_Que cobarde, ni en solitario puedes pronunciarlas y solo con pensarlas sientes acalorada la cara… una vergüenza, una deshonra para tu ascendencia avatariana._

Se recostó con pesadez y mirando al techo siguió meditando el asunto, por ratos mentalmente y por otros con solitarios diálogos entre _Ella y Ella_.

—Pero veamos… También le gusto, me lo dio a entender antes… ¿No? Ya es tiempo de esclarecer todo, ella de seguro aceptará que seamos n-no…

Si bien no fue hace mucho, recordó como lejano aquel día de pijamada en la Mansión Sato… desde allí habían sucedido tantas cosas, decisiones difíciles, fuertes batallas… la muerte de Hiroshi…

—Mierda, mierda y más mierda

Sí que eres una mierda Avatar Korra… Tu amiga pasando por un reciente duelo y tu queriendo hacerla tuya… ¡Tu novia! ¡Hacerla tu novia!...

¡Malditos pensamientos libidinosos, abandonen este cuerpo lleno de la luz de Raava!

Mas su exorcismo mental no funcionó, por el contrario, por su muy creativa mente pasó cada escena en que se había quedado embobada contemplando a la mujer ojijade.

Las veces en que en las noches había cepillado su sedoso cabello sintiendo aquel aroma a jazmines emanar de su ser…

_¿El aroma estaría sólo en su cabello o en toda su piel?_

_Las veces en que había visto su figura envuelta en tan solo una toalla o en aquellos saltos de cama discretos, femeninos, delicados que enmarcaban cada una de sus perfectas y mortales curvas…_

_¿Qué se sentirá delinearlas con las manos?_

Las veces en que, en las mañanas, la observaba de reojo ponerse el labial en aquellos carnosos labios color cereza…

_¿Sabrían a tan dulce fruto?_

Las veces en que había contemplado en aquellos prístinos ojos verdes la calidez y bondad… aunque en otras tantas le había parecido ver en ellos una mirada de seducción y deseo carnal…

_¿Sería que el deseo de lujuria y pasión era mutuo en verdad?_

No, no era que ella fuera una maldita pervertida… no era que ella quisiera a aquella mujer solo por su físico. Eso era totalmente fuera de la realidad.

Ella amaba a Asami, sí, ¡La amaba! Pero por lo que ella era: Una mujer inteligente, fuerte, valiente, de espíritu intenso, delicada, decidida y demás elogios que si se ponía a nombrar no acabaría en todo el día… ¡Cada faceta de su ser le encantaba! Y allí venía el problema… Que la parte física era un plus que también la enloquecía.

¡No podían culparla! Dormir a su lado por tanto tiempo era una tentación extrema que la obligaba a tener que aplicar todas las enseñanzas de la meditación del aire control para no caer ante sus deseos más bajos.

Deseos que hasta haber conocido a Asami Sato, no sabía que tenía. Deseos que habían progresado con el paso del tiempo (Así como su amor por ella), deseos que en los últimos tiempos una ducha fría a duras penas podía mermar.

Era raro sentirse así… ¡Nunca se había sentido de esa manera! Aunque a decir verdad su única experiencia de noviazgo anterior había sido con Mako… y con él, aunque en su tiempo le gustara, no había sentido ese llamado. Por más que él hubiera insinuado dar _"Ese paso"_ Ella no había estado lista, sentía que no era el indicado.

Pero ahora lo sabía… Sabía que quería estar en todo sentido con ella, entregarse plenamente a Asami Sato.

No le importaba que su amada ya tuviera experiencia en ese campo como en alguna de las conversaciones en aquel café había revelado; ella no era prejuiciosa, cada quien era dueño de su cuerpo y de su vida, y mientras no se hiciera daño a nadie, no debían ser juzgados…

—Genial Korra, te vas por las ramas, ni la haces tu novia y mentalmente ya la estás profanando.

Se sentó de golpe y decidió ir al baño a lavarse el rostro con agua bien fría para despejar calentura de su mente y poder tomar consientes decisiones de sus actos.

Se miró por largo rato en el espejo de encima del lavabo, con ceño fruncido, puchero y brazos cruzados. Concentrada en encontrar como iba a cumplir la más importante misión de su vida hasta ahora… ¡Pedirle ser novia a Sami Sato sin morir en el acto!

Pero después de un largo tiempo desató sus brazos, relajó su ceño y exhalo un fuerte suspiro derrotado mientras seguía viéndose al espejo.

—No, definitivamente no se me viene ninguna idea a la cabeza… así que querida Korra, solo te queda aplicar la infalible e implacable técnica Avatar.

Se palmeó las mejillas sonriendo, salió del baño, miró el reloj de la pared, se colocó rápidamente la mochila, cogió su planeador y salió corriendo del cuarto para emprender inmediatamente su viaje aéreo rumbo a la mansión Sato.

Quedaba un poco más de media hora para ir al portal por lo que debía apresurarse si quería alcanzar a Asami antes de que fuera al punto de encuentro.

**Infalible e impecable técnica Avatar:**

Arriesgarse e improvisar guiada por su corazón y ver como salen las cosas en el momento.

* * *

_Llamadas… hechas._

_Ropa… Escogida._

_Víveres… separados._

Sólo quedaba cambiarse, empacar lo seleccionado y partir al encuentro de su amada...

¿Amada? Sí, amada. Ya en sus infinitos soliloquios no se lo negaba.

Pero pese a tener una conexión, pese a haber vivido tantas juntas… pese a LITERALMENTE vivir y dormir juntas… pese a todo aún no se formalizaban.

Habían sido dos semanas hermosas, ella aún apenada por el duelo, pero más recuperada había podido disfrutar a plenitud de la compañía de la castaña.

Sí, sí, pasaban la mayor parte del día apartadas, la empresa había necesitado mano dura en esos tiempos… pero aun así agradecía con cada célula de su ser despertar y ver aquel tierno rostro adormilado, desayunar cómodamente juntas antes de partir cada una a sus actividades y, horas después, al volver al hogar, cenar, contar cada una de sus actividades del día y finalmente ver aquellos zafiros poco a poco cayendo ante el embrujo de Morfeo.

Hogar… desde que su familia se había terminado de desintegrar tras la traición de su padre, ella no había podido llamar a la mansión, hogar.

Ahora ya no quería quedarse trabajando hasta desfallecer, ansiaba siempre junto a Korra volver para disfrutar de ese ambiente que solo a su lado se formaba, de esa química y de ese bullir de su sangre.

Sangre en ebullición, oh, si Korra supiera…

Si supiera que cada mañana en vez de despertarla con delicadas palabras quisiera despertarla con dulces besos en aquellos deseables labios… Si supiera que cada noche, por más cansada que estuviera quisiera tocarla y hacerla gem…

—¡Asami Sato contrólate por favor! - Se reprendió a si misma a viva voz, aprovechando la soledad de su habitación.

Aunque si era sincera se había controlado… y mucho… por mucho tiempo.

Siendo una mujer joven adulta, era normal que las hormonas se alborotaran en especial al dormir con la tentación a su lado… Agradecía tanto no ser varón, porque más de una vez sus sueños la habían traicionado imaginándose con Korra en situaciones tan comprometedoras que a cualquiera habría escandalizado.

—Concéntrate pervertida, ¡Con-cén-tra-te!

Comenzó a guardar las cosas en su bolso, prolija como ella sola, pero con la mente en otro lado.

Sí, sentía nerviosismo, pero ya no quería posponerlo más. Quería que Korra fuese su novia de forma oficial. Y no para otros (aunque no negaba que esclarecerle a Mako que el Avatar era de su propiedad no le vendría mal), sino para ellas mismas.

Formalizar entre ellas su vínculo, darle las palabras, el nombre preciso a aquella bella pero confusa situación en la que vivían… eso era lo que necesitaban. Claridad.

Así con seguridad, juntas, podrían avanzar.

Pero Korra… si Asami se avergonzaba, Korra era cien veces peor.

Y sí, era algo que le encantaba de ella, ponerla nerviosa con su propia sensualidad, con algún gesto o comentario que se pudiese mal interpretar… Ese divino rubor que se formaba en el atónito rostro del Avatar era encantador en verdad. Pero esa misma timidez no ayudaría a formalizar.

—Tan fuerte y ruda pero tan cohibida… creo que a mí me tocará actuar.

Tomó aire como si con este se impregnara su ser de Valor. Nunca se había declarado a nadie… menos a una mujer. Siempre eran los hombres los que la asediaban y se disponían a seducirla, muchas veces por su fortuna, otras tantas para llevarla a la cama… Pero ella nunca había llevado la batuta de las situaciones, no era la que proponía sino la que decidía o no si aceptaba.

Todo esto era nuevo, muy nuevo. Sentir atracción sentimental y sexual por una congénere… que era su amiga… su mejor amiga… y ahora a la que debía confesársele porque sabía que, aunque era correspondida, si esperaba a la otra, esta primero por los nervios desfallecería.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿No? – sonrió terminando de empacar sus cosas y mientras en su mente planeaba cómo y qué iba a decir se adentró al baño para cambiarse y retocarse un poco el peinado y maquillaje

Quería verse bien para cuando confesara sus sentimientos a la primera y última novia que tendría. Porque eso es lo que su corazón presentía. Que corra sería su "Para toda la vida".

* * *

Lo bueno de planear en la noche eran las veloces corrientes de aire que agilizaban su recorrido. Quedaba media hora para el tiempo en que había quedado con Asami de encontrarse en el Portal espiritual… pero ella no se dirigía allá, no. Ella se dirigía a su morada actual, a la mansión Sato. Porque si algo se debía hacer, debía hacerse bien. Y si se querían, si ya vivían y dormían juntas, si incluso viajarían como pareja eso debían ser… una pareja. Nada le daría más gusto que ser su pareja… aún no sabía como lo haría… ¡Pero de que lo haría lo haría! ¡No debía dudar de la técnica avatariana!

Alzó la mirada viendo de reojo una de sus manos que, además de sostener una parte de su planeador, sostenía el ramo de Flores que cerca del Parque bautizado con su nombre, había rápidamente comprado.

¡Incluso la ancianita que le había vendido dichas rosas la había animado!

" _Rosas rojas del amor pasional, Rosas azules del amor eterno… Una excelente combinación Avatar, la mujer que se haya ganado su corazón es afortunada, enhorabuena, le deseo mucha suerte y felicidad mi estimada"_

Al momento de pedirlas, ella no había sabido sobre aquella simbología. Su idea era otra, simplemente le parecía que eran los colores que a cada una las representaban, y su unidad en un solo ramo simbolizaba la unión de novias que con ella quería.

Un poco maltratado por el viento estaba el ramo, pero sobrevivió al viaje, finalmente a su destino había llegado.

Descendió en el jardín delantero de la Mansión, recogió los pliegues de su planeador, se acomodó la mochila que tenía a sus espaldas, arregló un poco las rosas del ramo y se encaminó, nerviosa, a la puerta principal.

Sí, tenía llave, Asami le había dado una… pero por alguna razón prefería tocar el timbre tocar…

¿Mayor formalidad? ¿O solo era un desesperado intento de que, hasta que la pelinegra le abriese, disminuyera su ansiedad? ¿Y si alguien del personal de servicio abría? No, ella recordaba que Asami, pensando que estarían hasta altas horas de la madrugada en la fiesta de Varrick, les había indicado que podían cesar sus actividades temprano…

¡ _Mejor coger valor y seguir haciéndole caso a la intuición y corazón!_

Timbró y con los músculos rígidos y tensos haciéndola parecer una estatua, esperó.

Escuchó unos pasos bajar mientras una melodiosa voz gritaba que quien fuera esperara un momento.

Sentía sus pasos acercarse y escondió el ramillete tras de sí, consciente de que la puerta tenía mirilla y que por precaución la pelinegra antes de abrir por allí miraría.

De repente cuando los pasos habían quedado frente a la puerta, dentro de la casa el silencio se formó.

Asami abrió los ojos de golpe al identificar por la mirilla a la morena frente a la puerta.

—¡Oh espíritus, es ella… ES ELLA! -dijo en un susurro para sí misma

_¿Qué hacía allí? ¿No se verían en el portal?_

_¿Acaso esa mujer no era consciente de que le estaba robando tiempo valioso para reunir valor y declararle sus sentimientos?_

_Por supuesto que no, Korra era el avatar pero no sabía leer los pensamientos… igual le parecía una menuda falta de respeto._

Pero allí estaban, ya había llegado el momento. Y tras coger aire y poner su mejor expresión tratando de ocultar el pavor, lentamente la puerta abrió.

—Hola Asami…-dijo con timidez la castaña

—¡K-korra! Que sorpresa… ¿Qué haces aquí? O sea, sí, tu vives aquí… Pero nos veríamos allá no aquí y… -respiró hondo al sentir que se estaba expresando de forma idiota- lo que quiero decir es que ¿Ha pasado algo?

—¿Qué? N-no… O bueno sí… -al ver el rostro asustado de la pelinegra reculó sus palabras- Quiero decir ¡No! E-es solo que… quería venir a verte para ir juntas allá…

Korra comenzó a observar a la dueña de la mansión. Ante la luz de ese elegante pórtico podía observar su maquillaje, más sutil que el de la fiesta, pero igual resaltando aquellas facciones preciosas por naturaleza. Vestía aquel traje que reservaba para moverse con habilidad en cuanta aventura se les presentase "Lista y bella como siempre" pensó dando una sonrisita tonta mientras seguía escrutando su bello ser, descubriendo cada nuevo detalle que le encantaba más… sin embargo al ver el notorio sonrojo que se estaba posando en las mejillas de la que esperaba fuese su novia, supo que había estado viéndola como mensa enamorada por mucho tiempo y los nervios volvieron. Comenzó a balancearse levemente entre las puntas y talones de sus pies, muestra clara de su nerviosismo y timidez.

Al paso de unos interminables segundos no pudo más, entró en pánico y sacó bruscamente el ramo desde su espalda, estirando dichas flores ofreciéndoselas a su amada. Se supone que debía ser un acto encantador y delicado, pero si no fuera porque la heredera dio un paso atrás en el momento exacto, hubiera terminado su rostro con el ramo estampado.

" _¿Qué le sucedía a Korra? Primero esa mirada intensa y prolongada que hacía que sus vellos se erizaran… y ahora…_ \- Ladeo un poco su cabeza observando a la nativa del sur, esta estaba algo temblorosa y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados- _estaba dándole… ¿Rosas? ¡¿Son rosas?! ¡Y qué bellas rosas!_

—¿S-son para mí?

" _Nooo que va, sólo te las arroja al rostro para que las huelas y se las llevará…_

_¿Y así te haces llamar genio, Sato?"_

Korra, ignorante de los pensamientos de autoreproche de la pelinegra, asintió mirando al suelo mientras Asami aceptaba el presente pasando su vista de aquella ahora colorada castaña a aquellas hermosas flores de colores tan bellos.

Acercó el ramo a su rostro y captó aquella exquisita fragancia, después comenzó a acariciar con suma delicadeza algunos pétalos mientras su mirada era reflejo de la calidez de su corazón.

—Son preciosas…-Mencionó sin dejar de acariciar las rosas y captar el detalle de la combinación tan peculiar de colores- Rojo y Azul… ¿Eh?

Korra alzó la mirada y se topó con aquellos ojos prístinos que la observaban con curiosidad y dulzura inimaginable, alentándola a seguir su cometido.

—Dos colores fuertes e intensos… que cualquiera al verlos por separado diría que nunca combinarían bien juntos, que desentonarían…-comenzó a jugar con uno de sus cortos cabellos marrones para darse valor mas fue interrumpida antes de poder continuar su declaración

—Pero que cuando los ves en unidad, te das cuenta de que crean una perfecta armonía… y que nunca se deberían separar…

Allí Korra lo supo, supo que aquella mujer de sedosa melena negra sabía su significado, sabía su verdad.

—Sí… son… somos…

—Tu y yo…

Lapislazuli y jade se encontraron por largo rato en silencio, mientras la carga del momento cúspide, objetivo tácito de aquella reunión, se cernía sobre ellas.

_Era el momento. Korra lo sabía y comenzó a Tartamudear._

_¡¿Por qué le costaba tanto?!_

_Con Mako había sido tan fácil en comparación a esto…_

Pero Asami… Oh, Asami era Asami y nublaba por completo su razón.

No había ni punto de comparación.

Aún así debía sobrepasar tal situación… pero sus labios evidentemente no estaban de acuerdo y quizás hasta estaban desconectados de su cerebro, puesto que no dejaba de balbucear incoherencias todo el tiempo.

Asami sonrió. Ya era el momento.

Korra lo había hecho muy bien; de hecho, se había desenvuelto más de lo que había esperado antes de caer presa de esa tierna timidez que sabía su propia presencia le provocaba.

Sin saberlo, su querida morena había calmado sus propios nervios y le había dado el necesario empujón para formalizar aquella situación.

Segura de sí misma, haciéndole honor a su apellido, agarró el ramo con una sola mano y se acercó a la morena acortando por completo la distancia que las separaba.

Sin previo aviso con la mano libre tomó de la nuca a la más baja y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la besó. A veces las acciones decían más que las palabras.

Korra, impresionada abrió de par en par sus azules orbes, sin embargo, no tardó en aferrarse a su cintura y dejarse llevar, percibiendo en su corazón aquellos sentimientos que los labios de su amada le transmitían mediante tan inesperado beso.

Fue dulce, fue apasionado, fue todo lo que del primer beso habían esperado.

Solo la falta de aire las pudo haber separado.

Una vez finalizado, jadeantes se sonrieron y observaron.

Pasada un poco la adrenalina del acto envalentonado, con una voz que intentaba ocultar la expectativa, la más alta no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Entonces Avatar Korra... ¿Usted acepta ser mi novia?

Korra sonrió aún más y la abrazó con fuerza levantándola un poco del suelo y haciéndola girar.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! - Mencionó con gran algarabía- ¡Nada me haría más feliz Señorita Sato!

Rieron y celebraron entre tiernos besos de piquitos y fuertes abrazos.

La ansiedad ya había mermado, sólo quedaba la alegría de saberse seguras y plenamente correspondidas.

_Solo quedaba iniciar con el primer día del resto de sus vidas._

* * *

—¿Lista?

—Lista.

Ambas mujeres, con ligeras y cómplices sonrisas se cogieron de las manos en una sutil muestra del vínculo que recientemente habían formalizado.

Caminaron hacia el luminiscente portal que las llevaría a la inauguración de una nueva y hermosa etapa de su vida, el inicio de una relación que ansiaban y se esforzarían porque durase para toda la vida.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ya el penúltimo capítulo, uno más y termina este cortito tributo al Korrasami, divina pareja que me ha robado el corazón.

Aún no he decidido cual de mis ideas se plasmará como capítulo final… creo que la que más me gusta la dejaré fuera para hacerla un fic aparte con mi triángulo favorito desde que leí los comics. (Inserte risa malvada porque de ser así no sabría con quién me gustaría más que se quede Korrita ¿Puede ser una trieja? Ok no)

Pero me estoy yendo al futuro, volvamos a este fic, este es Korrasami y tendrá un final feliz porque así es como más me gustan los Korrasamis. Con conflictos, pero final donde el poder del amor gane jajaja. Sí, soy cursi… a veces.

Espero les gustara este capítulo.

Saludos.

_Le chat et l'abeille._


	7. Domingo

**Domingo**

—¡¿Te casarías conmigo?!

Los ojos de ambas se abrieron de par en par al haber dicho aquella importante frase al unísono.

_¿Cómo habían terminado en semejante imprevisto?_

* * *

Era un bello domingo, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y en sus manos contemplaba la fina cajita roja aterciopelada que aquella reluciente argolla albergaba.

—Hoy es el día, hoy finalmente le pediré que por la eternidad a mi lado esté.

Guardó la caja entre sus ropas, asegurándose de que no se cayera, extendió su planeador y emprendió el vuelo hacia la Mansión que había fungido como su hogar en los 3 años que con su amada llevaban relación.

La susodicha había partido en un, para su propia opinión, repentino e innecesario viaje, hacia la tribu agua del sur. En su momento estuvo molesta por no poderla acompañar, los negocios de su bella novia algunas veces chocaban con sus tareas de Avatar; pero había sacado algo bueno de ello al haber recibido la llamada de la joyería de confianza, aquella en donde semanas atrás había mandado a hacer un anillo muy especial…

**_Flashback_ **

Pronto se acercaría su aniversario, si había calculado bien este año caería domingo y tras tantos momentos vividos, algunos buenos y otros malos pero que sin duda las habían unido, se había decidido en dar el gran paso. En realidad, desde hace mucho quería hacerlo, aunque hubiese madurado, cierta parte de impulsividad siempre sería marca de su esencia; pero por el amor a ella quería que fuese especial, y el día de su tercer aniversario era la fecha ideal.

Se dirigió a aquella joyería donde más de una vez había acompañado a su mujer querida, y el dueño la recibió con amabilidad y algarabía.

—¡Avatar Korra! ¡Qué gusto verla de nuevo! ¿Dónde está la señorita Sato que no la veo?

—Buenas tardes Señor Cheng, Mi novia anda en un viaje de negocios y…

—Ah… ya veo -indicó el hombre acariciando su barbilla y viéndola con astucia en su mirada- No me diga, no me diga… ¡Viene por un detalle para su amada!

La morena se sonrojó y acarició su nuca asintiendo, a lo que el hombre sin pedir perdón o permiso se retiró y volvió con ejemplares de las más lujosas joyas que tenía en su colección vip.

—¿Qué le llevará esta vez a la señorita Sato? ¿Le parece esta bella pulsera de plata quemada?... No, no, no, la última vez una parecida por su cumpleaños le regaló… ¿Qué tal una tobillera de oro con incrustaciones de esmeralda?... No, no, no, o ¿Qué tal si…?

Aquel menudo, pero solícito hombrecillo siguió en su monologo sacando bisutería y él mismo volviéndola a guardar al pensar que no eran lo suficientemente buenas para aquellas importantes clientes, que más de una vez habían ido a comprar (Y que también más de una vez algún robo habían logrado evitar).

Al principio Korra se había aturdido un poco con tantas cosas para mirar, pero pronto recobró la compostura y de manera amable paró la perorata del vendedor. Ella sabía exactamente qué tipo de joyería venía a buscar.

—Le agradezco mucho que me muestre tan bellos modelos Señor Cheng, sin embargo, lo que yo vengo a buscar es algo diferente… -Se removió algo tímida en su lugar- Yo bueno… yo vengo a buscar un anillo… Un anillo _Especial_ …

A aquel bonachón hombre se le fueron abriendo los ojos ilusionados al saber hacia dónde iba la conversación del Avatar.

—¡No me diga que se van a ca…!

La morena puso las manos en la boca de aquel gritón para acallarlo y mientras le susurró.

—Justamente eso es lo que le voy a preguntar, necesito un anillo para proponérselo… según lo que he investigado esa es la costumbre por acá.

—Exactamente Avatar Korra – dijo el hombre ya repuesto de su alegría e impresión inicial- Es la costumbre de ciudad República y de los No- Maestros proponer matrimonio con un anillo… sin embargo según tengo entendido para los de la tribu agua es otra la realidad. ¿No le interesaría mejor ver modelos de collares de matrimonio? -inquirió algo confundido queriendo ayudar, puesto que sabía que las costumbres casamenteras de la tribu agua eran por sus habitantes muy apreciadas.

—No se preocupe por eso Señor Cheng-le dijo guiñándole un ojo y dándole una sonrisa torcida- El collar ya lo tengo, y no crea que lo he traicionado con otro joyero. Muchos saben de la tradición y su importancia, pero pocos conocen que es una misma, la persona que dará el collar, quien debe elaborarlo con sus propias manos como símbolo de entrega total.

Aquel hombre sonrió ante tan bonita tradición y agradeció mentalmente conocer ese nuevo dato de las diferencias culturales del amor.

—Entonces se lo propondrá de las dos maneras, ¡Es algo muy original!

—Sí, estoy segura que a nadie nunca se le había ocurrido eso, espero que Asami acepte mi propuesta y no me deje ilusionada con el anillo y el collar.

—Por supuesto que eso no pasará Avatar, ¡Si a leguas se ve que la Señorita Sato muere de amor por usted! No le diga a nadie, pero son mi pareja favorita de la farándula de Ciudad Republica… ¡Incluso por encima de la Jefa de policía y la Hija del avatar Aang! Y eso que aquel Boom de noticia, de la imprevista boda, a todos nos tomó por sorpresa y hasta incredulidad.

Korra rió por lo bajo al recordar aquella intima ceremonia a la que habían asistido sólo los más allegados a la pareja, hace ya un año aproximadamente de eso… y si era sincera, desde allí habían incrementado los propios deseos de unir su vida eternamente con la mujer de sus sueños.

—Es bueno saber eso Señor Cheng, entonces ¿Qué dice? ¿Me ayudará a encontrar el ideal? Eso sí, espero no le diga nada a Asami, todavía no daré el paso, estoy esperando un día en particular…

—Mi boca es una tumba y con gusto la ayudaré querida Avatar, es más, le aconsejaré algo. -indicó poniendo bajo el mostrador los muestrarios que anteriormente había sacado y cogiendo una libreta y un lápiz en sus manos- Los anillos de compromiso que vendemos son buenísimos y de primera calidad, cualquiera que usted elija será digno de la Señorita Sato, sin embargo, no hay nada mejor que el ser amado diga qué desea en el anillo, cómo lo quiere y a partir de eso diseñarlo.

Korra sonrió de oreja a oreja ante aquella idea, no sería como cuando había hecho el collar… en las madrugadas a escondidas de Asami, tallando, curando, perfeccionándolo en base a aquellas técnicas que su padre hace algún tiempo, en un viaje que ambas habían hecho al polo sur, le había enseñado… sí, no sería igual, pero trabajar en el proceso creativo de un anillo que nadie más que Asami tendría, sin duda le satisfacía.

Pasaron alrededor de una media hora perfeccionando el diseño, Korra se admiró de los dotes de dibujante de aquel buen hombre y cómo se apoyaba con joyas preciosas que tenía entre sus posesiones para guiar a la chica y enfocar la idea que en su mente había. Finalmente concluyeron, el hombre le dio un avalúo del ideado objeto y, sin ella pedirlo, un importante descuento, ambos sonrieron ante el futuro anillo y se despidieron.

El hombre le llamaría cuando estuviera listo el original objeto y si era sincero, aunque el trabajo sería arduo por la clase de clientas y el intrincado diseño, no le había importado darle descuento, estaba verdaderamente feliz de poder colaborar con las futuras esposas, aquellas chicas eran una linda pareja, además de buenas, nobles y valientes… y por supuesto grandes clientes.

—¡Manos a la obra! Se dijo animándose a sí mismo para verificar que materiales y herramientas necesitaría para su objetivo.

Por supuesto que Korra no cabía en sí de la emoción.

Ya teniendo el collar y con el anillo en camino, veía cada vez más cerca la meta de su más importante misión.

**_Fin del Flashback_ **

* * *

La dueña de industrias futuro retornaba a su tierra natal, miraba al horizonte por el ventanal de su dirigible, emocionada y nerviosa por lo que al llegar iba a realizar.

Mentirle a su amada inventando un falso viaje de negocios le había generado un terrible cargo de conciencia… pero el motivo lo valía y viendo ahora aquel fruto de su esfuerzo en su sobria caja rectangular de cuerina negra, se sentía plenamente convencida de haber tomado la mejor decisión de su vida.

—¿Todo bien cariño? -preguntó una mujer de mirada dulce y sonrisa cálida

—Sí, -respondió devolviéndole el gesto- Es solo que… ¿Y si no acepta?

—¿Bromeas? -Interrumpió un fornido y alegre hombre poniendo una mano en el hombro de la ingeniera en señal de apoyo- ¡Si mi hija está loca por ti! ¡Quién diría que con el genio que se manda, encontraría a su media naranja!

—Como ves, nosotros estaremos felices de oficialmente tener dos hijas, querida Asami.

La mujer mayor acarició con ternura la mejilla de su nuera y poco después ambas fueron envueltas por un animoso abrazo de oso del alto varón.

Siendo estrujada Asami se sentía adolorida pero feliz, había encontrado una hermosa familia que no le hacía distinción alguna por raza, etnia u orientación; era aceptada, era muy querida por los padres de su amada y pronto, tras desposar a su hermoso avatar, oficialmente sería parte perenne de ese amoroso clan.

Por sus pensamientos no había pasado que tendría unos nuevos "padres" cuando tiempo atrás se había decidido formalizar el vínculo con la futura "Avatar Korra Sato".

Su unión con ellos era un plus inesperado, uno bien recibido, y debía admitir que sin ellos no hubiera podido fabricar aquel simbolismo de compromiso propio de su clan. Habían sido leales confidentes, unos padres políticos excelentes.

Su mente voló a aquel momento en que se decidió a formalizar por completo, su relación.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

Estaban en la boda de Kya y Lin Beifong. Una ceremonia civil mezclada con partes espirituales, siendo ambas vertientes firmes reflejos de sus participantes estelares, las había convertido finalmente y después de tantos años de relación oculta, en las orgullosas esposas Beifong.

Sus amigos más íntimos y familiares celebraban la unión y también festejaban el hecho de que nunca en tantos años de vida habían visto sonreír tanto y tan sinceramente a la mujer de la marca en la mejilla.

Sin duda aquella nueva ley que Zhu Li había promulgado, permitiendo que las parejas del mismo sexo pudiesen formalizar ante el estado sus relaciones, las había motivado.

Y no eran las únicas.

En la fiesta post ceremonia, mientras Korra había ido a traer unas bebidas, Asami observaba como las nuevas esposas bailaban.

Ambas estaban muy guapas, Lin con un smoking femenino que lejos de quedarle tosco se armaba elegantemente a su tonificada figura y Kya con aquel bello vestido estilo trompeta de un celeste pastel con detalles blancos propios de su ancestral tribu que le quedaba cual guante resaltando sus atributos femeninos.

Asami las miraba y su corazón rápido palpitaba, pues no podía dejar de imaginarse así con su amada.

Quizás ambas con smoking… o ambas con vestido… o cada una con cosas diferentes… ¡Eso no importaba! El deseo que en verdad había comenzado a embargarla era el de unir perennemente su vida a aquella mujer que despacio se acercaba para no derramar las bebidas.

Terminó ese lindo día, y pasaron algunos más, volviéndose semanas, incluso meses, pero esa idea no salía de su mente.

No era capricho, era el puro deseo de su corazón ferviente.

Así que, como toda una Sato decidida, decidió tomar Cartas en el Asunto y se dirigió, a escondidas de su dama, con una Joyera conocida de años. Había pensado ir con Cheng, pero temía que aquel hombrecillo, bonachón y honesto como el solo, terminara metiendo la pata en alguna futura visita que realizase a su local con el Avatar.

¡Imposible que por descuido sus intenciones se revelaran! Aquella propuesta debía ser perfecta, en la fecha ideal… Y su tercer aniversario sería una ocasión espectacular.

Visitó la otra joyería conocida, llevando en mano un modelo que ella misma había elaborado de un anillo único de compromiso, que reflejara su amor por ella en su labrado.

La dueña de esa tienda aceptó gustosa el trabajo; pero al ser de conocimiento popular la relación de la Ingeniera Sato y del Avatar Korra, y, al ser ella descendiente de la tribu agua, no pudo evitar darle un consejo no solicitado.

" _Es una maravillosa idea la del anillo Srta. Sato, su futura esposa quedará encantada… pero no debe olvidar los orígenes de ella, las tradiciones milenarias que hasta a una mujer tan aguerrida como el avatar de seguro le hacen ilusión y ganan su corazón"_

En un principio la ingeniera no había entendido bien, pero al ver que la mujer señalaba con un índice su propio cuello, el peso del conocimiento cayó en su cerebro.

" _¡Un collar de compromiso!, ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar eso Asami Sato?, digo, te vas a casar con una mujer cuyas ropas gritan a viva voz TRIBU AGUA… Menuda despistada"_ -renegó para sus adentros la adinerada mujer

La ingeniera volcó ahora su atención mental en el collar y le preguntó a la encargada si tenía modelos bonitos para elegir, mas ella se negó y aunque no se enojó sí le enfatizó.

" _Como descendiente de la tribu agua no podría dedicarme a vender algo tan sagrado, puesto que sé que la tradición dicta que debe ser elaborado a puño por el enamorado antes de ser entregado…. Sin embargo, sé que hay tiendas ajenas a las tribus que los venden… pero sinceramente como sureña y como mujer le recomiendo que lo haga usted."_

La mujer aceptó la recomendación, no quería faltarle el respeto a la cultura y tradiciones de su amada. Cuadró los últimos detalles del precio, especificó que materiales y joyas debían usar para la elaboración del objeto, la fecha de entrega del mismo y agradeciendo se marchó de la Joyería de la Sra. Yang.

Su nueva meta era aprender a hacer uno de esos collares y aunque si se lo proponía podía encontrar quien la ayudase con ello en Ciudad República, decidió que algo tan especial e íntimo merecía una ayuda de igual valía.

" _Queridos Senna y Tonraq,_

_Espero que se encuentren bien, aquí en Ciudad República todo anda viento en popa, sin embargo, y discúlpenme por ser tan directa, necesito su ayuda con un tema delicado._

_No se preocupen, no es nada malo, y tanto Korra como Naga se encuentran bien, es más se encuentran dormidas a mi lado… ¿Se habían fijado que duermen igual? Les adjunto una foto, pero no le digan nada a Korra… Ni de la foto ni de lo que les voy a mencionar…"_

Después de tomar la graciosa foto a su novia y mascota sin despertarlas, prosiguió escribiéndoles a sus suegros, comentándoles su deseo de contraer nupcias, su compra del anillo y sus ansias por aprender a realizar aquel collar insigne de las culturas del hielo; pidiendo que le redactaran indicaciones de cómo debía elaborarlo.

Selló aquella carta y la guardó en su cajón, mañana la enviaría a primera hora.

Días después obtuvo una respuesta que su rostro iluminó.

" _Querida Asami,_

_Es un gusto recibir noticias suyas, pero lo que en verdad es una infinita alegría y gran bendición de los espíritus es la noticia que nos has dado… ¡Seremos oficialmente una gran familia!_

_Sin embargo, te tengo una mala noticia, Tonraq (que por cierto está a mi lado comiendo un inmenso tazón de fideos-algas con carne de foca-tortuga, te adjunto una foto para que veas de donde sacó Korra su apetito voraz) me indica que él podría redactarte una veintena de cartas, pero aún así no sería suficiente para transmitirte la información necesaria… así que ambos queremos hacerte una propuesta… ¿Y si vienes al Polo Sur a aprender la técnica?_

_Hay ciertas tradiciones que, en nuestra cultura, de generación a generación, se transmiten de forma oral y con actos; y ya que tu vas a ser nuestra futura hija, nada nos daría mayor gusto que formarte de primera mano._

_Según me indica mi esposo (Él es quien sabe la técnica, aunque yo podría enseñarte a hacer una comida sureña deliciosa con la que en cualquier momento podrás chantajear a Korra) como mucho se demorarían una semana en el proceso ya que mientras te enseña irías elaborando el preciado objeto. No te preocupes, aprenderás rápido y lo harás muy bien, sabemos de buena fuente lo inteligente y hábil que eres, y no lo decimos porque sepamos que eres dueña de Industrias futuro, sino porque cuando Korra estuvo aquellos casi 3 años oscuros aquí, los pocos buenos días que tenía eran cuando llegaban tus cartas y se podía pasar horas hablando maravillas de ti._

_Haznos saber si nuestra propuesta te interesa, y de ser así que fechas te sientan mejor; cuando sea estaremos gustosos de recibirte._

_Un fuerte abrazo para las tres,_

_Senna y Tonraq._

_Pdta: No te preocupes, llevaremos con discreción el tema._

_Pdta2: Sí, desde chiquita Korra duerme así, si te animas a venir y aprovechando que no estará ella, te mostraremos algunos viejos álbumes que la harían morir de vergüenza."_

Se quedó viendo la carta con determinación

_¿Rechazar una propuesta tan tentadora de mamá y papá suegro?_

_¡Imposible!_

_¡Tenía que ver esos álbumes!_

Ah cierto, y también aprender a elaborar el collar de compromiso, eso también era importante.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, donde a espaldas de su novia dejaba todo listo en la empresa para poder ausentarse sin preocuparse por la misma y encubrir su ausencia como un viaje de negocios.

A la par fueron y vinieron otra serie de cartas con sus suegros, acordando fechas y coartadas, puesto que era imprescindible que la maestra de los cuatro elementos no la acompañara.

Asumió que Tonraq urdió algún plan con la sabia Katara y esta a su vez debió decirle algo a Tenzin puesto que, cuando le informó a Korra que tenía que ausentarse, esta hizo una pataleta de niña chiquita por no poder acompañar a su amada y de paso visitar a sus padres.

—¡Pero yo quiero ir! Si tan solo Tenzin no me hubiera pedido que entrene a los nuevos maestros aire que encontraron en la nación el fuego… ¡Tiene un aquelarre de maestros aire para eso! ¡¿Por qué me quiere a mí?! Qué te parece si me escapo de Tenzin y…

—¡No cariño mío…! -la atajó antes que la mente de la piel canela fuese por el camino del libertinaje- sabes que son tus deberes de avatar ¿Quién mejor para darles sus primeras enseñanzas e infundirles motivación que tú?, además no tardaré mucho, tan solo será una semana…

—Pero Sami, ¿Acaso no recuerdas que fecha será dentro de una semana?

La ojijade miró con ternura el puchero de su amada. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Sería su tercer aniversario, la fecha elegida para pedir su compañía para el resto de sus días.

Sí, no le gustaba abandonarla en los días previos a este importante día… los años anteriores incluso se habían tomado unos días de vacaciones previo a esa fecha para celebrar tanto como querían… pero las circunstancias de la empresa, de cuadrar las cosas con sus suegros y de recoger el anillo que había encargado con anterioridad… ¡Qué difícil era actuar como espía y engañar!

—Amor, no creas que me he olvidado, te prometo que estaré aquí ese día para celebrar, saldremos a cenar donde tú quieras.

La morena siguió refunfuñando para si misma con ceño fruncido y puchero pronunciado, sin embargo, bien sabía que ya nada podía hacer, ambas tenían responsabilidades. Así que solo quedaba aprovechar la opción que le daba su amada.

Korra había planeado en un principio llevarla el viernes de esa semana a la playa, pasear, comer, divertirse, comer, hacer el amor hasta el cansancio, comer y luego románticamente proponérselo a media noche, cuando las primeras horas de ese domingo, de su tercer aniversario comenzaran, para iniciar comprometidas el nuevo día, la nueva etapa de su vida.

Pero las cosas no son como una suele mentalmente planearlas, se debe fluir como el agua.

Así que rápidamente pensó en sus alternativas… ¡Un restaurante! Había uno muy elegante del cual había salvado a su dueño de la extorción de una nueva triada… Él le había dicho que haría lo que fuese para retribuirle el favor, y aunque ella se había negado, el insistió entregándole una tarjeta indicándole que no estaría tranquilo hasta pagar su deuda y que le llamara cuando quisiera. Quizás sería un buen momento para jugar esa carta… con una Cena romántica… un buen vino de esos que le gustaban a su amada… Y las palabras que, durante meses, desde que había terminado el collar, ante el espejo para perder la timidez había practicado… ¡Seguro que con todo eso su novia aceptaría ser su esposa sin dudarlo!

"Korra, eres toda una casanova" -pensó sonriendo para sus adentros

Carraspeó fingiendo seguir indignada, aunque el nuevo plan mental le gustaba

—Está bien Sami, iremos a cenar al Bistró Clair de Lune…

—Espera, ¿Cómo conoces ese restaurante?... ¿Y cómo sabes pronunciar su nombré?

—Soy el avatar, cariño, una caja de sorpresas plenamente a tu disposición -le guiñó el ojo con galantería, hecho que sonrojó a la de tez pálida- no te fijes en pequeñeces, es una cita. El siguiente domingo, 8pm en dicho Bistró. No me deje plantada Señorita Sato.

—Nunca lo haría Avatar Korra…

Tras un beso sellaron el trato. Al día siguiente la ingeniera ya se había marchado.

Pese a viajar en su veloz dirigible, el viaje había sido cansado; y no comprendía como a pesar de haberla visto hace relativamente poco, extrañaba con cada fibra de su ser a la maestra de los cuatro elementos. ¿Quizás era porque sabía que no la vería hasta el domingo? ¿O quizás por los nervios del próximo compromiso?

Espabiló, era de noche y habían aterrizado ya, y sus suegros la habían ido a recibir con los brazos abiertos haciéndola sentir que estaba en el lugar y momento correctos.

Una corta pero cálida bienvenida, una deliciosa, aunque exótica comida, un reconfortante, aunque frío descanso en la casa de sus suegros y al alba ya estaba lista como Tonraq lo había solicitado.

No había tiempo que perder, sus lecciones habían comenzado.

El paciente hombre, la trató como a una igual, con respeto y sin subestimar sus capacidades, pero a la vez con una infinita paciencia y cariño, como si a su propia hija, sangre de su sangre estuviera adiestrando.

El proceso era complejo, incluía realizarlo todo desde cero:

Primero Tonraq la llevó a cazar al animal con cuya piel iban a hacer la gargantilla. Esto fue algo difícil ya que nunca había matado a un ser vivo, pero no podía deshonrar aquellos ritos. Lo que le dio alivio de cierta manera a su corazón fue el hecho de que el método que le enseño su suegro le dio al animal una muerte rápida, digna e indolora; y que, tras honrar con palabras a la naturaleza por su sacrificio para el inicio de una nueva y eterna unión, nada del mismo se desperdició, en aquellas indómitas tierras todo se aprovechaba tanto por necesidad ante el clima por gratitud hacia las demás vidas.

Lo siguiente fue conseguir el mineral adecuado para el dije, hecho que en cualquier otra parte del mundo seria sencillo… pero no en el Polo sur. Rodeada de túndra helada se vio Asami junto a Tonraq, la moto de nieve, dos grandes palas y un pico. Según el mayor, ese era el lugar más idóneo para buscar el material que, tras su primer día de conversación con la pareja, había decidido para el dije: Crisocola.

El yacimiento de la gema preciosa estaba enterrado varios metros bajo la nieve, por lo que cavaron todo el día, hasta toparse con la entrada a uno de varios túneles ocultos de ese sector, por el cual Asami se deslizó y encontró su preciado objetivo. Con pico en mano y tras una hora mas de trabajo finalmente lo habían logrado.

Agradeció infinitamente a Senna por aquel fuerte desayuno que les había dado, ya que sin eso no habrían podido resistir tantas horas ni tan duro trabajo; las gracias fueron duplicadas cuando totalmente agotados (Más Asami que el jefe tribal) volvieron y la cena los estaba esperando. Esa mujer se ganaría el cielo si Raava probara uno de sus platos.

Se fue a dormir increíblemente cansada, sintiendo cada músculo tenso, pero a la vez satisfecha y aliviada de que el tercer día sería sin duda más suave... Que equivocada estaba.

Asami se maldijo mentalmente por su perfeccionismo, aquel primer día les había mostrado a sus suegros su diseño del collar, su maldito intrincado diseño del collar que contaba no solo con un complejo grabado en la piedra preciosa, sino que, también, en el cuero de la gargantilla.

¿Pero que iba a saber ella que sus bellas ideas fueran tan complejas de plasmar?

Con los materiales reunidos y teniendo los instrumentos necesarios en el taller personal del hombre, comenzó el proceso de desollamiento, limpieza de la piel y curtido del cuero y teñido del mismo.

Que la viera muy bien Korra-pensó entrecerrando los ojos mientras se dedicaba a esas actividades no tan agradables- que la viera muy bien porque no aceptaría hacer algo así de nuevo por ella ni por nadie. Así que más le valía a su futura esposa portarse bien, porque sino en pleno divorcio le haría comer el maldito collar que tanto le estaba costando hacer.

Trabajaron todo un día en ello, y el día siguiente en el grabado del mismo, donde la ingeniera con diestra mano propia de su profesión, plasmo aquel diseño tribal-moderno que había ideado. Símbolo de la unión de sus culturas, de la unión de sus esencias, de la unión de ellas.

Y si pensó que ese proceso era delicado, no se había imaginado como sería el de la gema que había escogido. Según le dijo Tonraq, el admiraba su determinación pues la crisocola era uno de los elementos más difíciles para trabajar.

" _Bien Sato, siempre buscando retos sin saberlo y haciéndote las cosas más difíciles"_

Un día, un maldito día, 24 horas enteras sin dormir había pasado para darle la forma adecuada al mineral y pulirlo a convicción para después proceder al intrincado grabado con relieve que había planeado… sin mencionar el incrustar con seguridad, pero también con suma delicadeza los dos pequeños zafiros que había traído de Ciudad Republica para dicho propósito... Y luego poner una capa de nosequé sustancia indicada por orgulloso y satisfecho maestro para que quedara totalmente protegido el preciado elemento.

Ceno algo que Senna prácticamente la obligó a comer y que no terminó ya que quedó dormida sentada, por lo que Tonraq la llevó en pose nupcial a la habitación que estaba ocupando su futura nuera, la habitación de Korra.

¿Quién diría que ahora esa habitación sería de _"Sus hijas"_ cuando ellas a futuro viniesen a visitarlos?

Estaba feliz, pero sobre todo estaba orgulloso porque aquella delicada pero determinada mujer estaba haciendo en una semana lo que a varios hombres les tomaba varias.

" _Lo que hace el amor"_ -pensó, recordando que hace unos meses su hija también había ido allí a elaborar en las noches y a escondidas un collar para la ingeniera mientras esta estaba con Senna o dormía, haciéndolo también en tiempo récord pero no por ello con menor detalle y esmero.

Sí, tanto Senna como él estaban fungiendo de dobles agentes secretos, pues a ninguna de las futuras esposas les habían comentado lo que su contraparte había hecho o que estaba en dicho proceso.

Llegó el nuevo día, el último de su estadía pues puntualmente al siguiente debía estar con su amada y proponérsele.

Seguía cansada, sí, pero el dormir había ayudado a relajar sus músculos y mente. Procedió a hacer la unión de la gargantilla con el dije, además de ponerle el broche trasero al mismo, como siempre en todo ese proceso, bajo la dirección de su futuro suegro.

Y finalmente quedó.

—¡Es el más hermoso collar de compromiso que he visto!

—¡Hey! ¿Y el que yo te ofrendé?

—No te ofendas cariño, pero creo que ningunas manos son tan hábiles como las de Asami.

" _Lo mismo me dice su hija en las noches señora"-_ pensó inconscientemente y al darse cuenta de su perversión mental casi se atora con el entremés que la dulce mujer le había dado como recompensa por su elaboración.

Después de que sus suegros terminaron de admirar el fruto de su esfuerzo, colocó aquel hermoso adorno en una caja revestida con la misma piel que había curtido con anterioridad solo que teñida de negro, dicho objeto había sido especialmente hecho por su suegro y en la almohadilla interna constaba con espacio para lucir tanto el collar como para introducir el lujoso anillo de compromiso. Una vez que sus suegros vieron el aro, lo introdujo y ella misma contemplo el palpable simbolismo del siguiente paso de su relación.

Tonraq y Senna la veían en silencio, con cálidas sonrisas, seguros de que aquellas dos mujeres tendrían juntas una muy buena y amorosa vida.

—Debes contarnos todo por cartas, ¿Sí cariño? Cómo reacciona Korra, y como te sientas en ese momento… no omitas detalles

—Sí, y si puedes que alguien les tome fotos de infraganti, ¡Sería bueno ver el sonrojo de Korra y la expresión de enamorada al aceptar!

Asami meditó el asunto y contestó con firmeza

—No -ante la negativa ambos mayores se quedaron estupefactos, mas la ingeniera continuó- No será necesario que les cuente, porque ustedes vendrán conmigo ¿Qué les parece?

Ambos padres se miraron con asombro y sonrieron para luego abrazarse y abrazar a la ingeniera

—¿No te molesta cariño?

—Para nada Senna, ustedes… ustedes son como mi familia…

—No somos "como" tu familia, somos tu familia.

El fortachón alzó a ambas mujeres con su fuerte y cariñoso abrazo y luego se separó disculpándose ya que tenía que ir a arreglar rápido unos asuntos de la tribu y dejar su personal de confianza encargado para partir lo más pronto posible.

Por su parte Senna cumplió lo prometido, le enseñó a cocinar a Asami un platillo con el cual su hija no podría negarse a nada de tanto que le gustaba y le enseñó los álbumes secretos de las etapas más tiernas del avatar. Cuando Tonraq volvió, almorzaron, empacaron y por las mismas subieron al dirigible express rumbo a Ciudad Republica.

**_Fin del Flashback_ **

* * *

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

Una apresurada castaña recorría la habitación dando saltitos mientras se ponía con prisa una bota y después la otra.

—Si sigo así llegaré tarde y aún me faltan las flores… bien ahí Korra, ¡Ni el día de tu compromiso llegas puntual!

La morena al terminar de alistarse se dio un rápido vistazo al espejo, estirando las arrugas de su vestido azul y ajustándose bien los pantalones que llevaba debajo de este.

Se llevó tras la oreja uno de los mechones rebeldes que habían escapado de aquel intento de peinado elegante que había ideado; habían días en que extrañaba la facilidad del cabello corto, pero si era sincera el tamaño de su cabello actual, ni muy corto ni muy largo como cuando llegó a ciudad república, su look le agradaba en verdad, en especial porque su futura esposa gustaba de trenzarlo y con él jugar. Viéndose bien… no se veía nada mal. Esperaba a la empresaria poder encantar…

—¡Por Raava, la hora! -renegó asustada al ver el reloj de pared- ¡Y yo aquí de narcisista!

La mujer salió a trote cerrando la puerta del cuarto, para segundos después volver desesperada.

—Genial Avatar, andas tan nerviosas que dejarías la cabeza olvidada si no la tuvieras sobre los hombros pegada

Recogió la caja del anillo y el collar, guardándolos celosamente en un bolsillo interno secreto entre sus ropas. Tomó una bocanada profunda de aire y salió corriendo cerrando el cuarto con una ráfaga de aire a su paso.

Bajó las escaleras resbalando por el pasamanos y salió de la casa poniendo seguro a la puerta principal con metal control.

Corrió hacia el patio y estando en medio dio un fuerte silbido.

Un retumbe de pesados pasos pertenecientes a una gran y peluda figura blanca se abrieron paso entre la tenue iluminación de las farolas del jardín de la mansión.

—Buena chica -acarició a su gran mejor amiga una vez que llegó a su altura- espero que no te hayas ensuciado, recuerda que es una noche importante y debemos estar presentables.

Observó a su fiel amiga, feliz de que estuviera tan limpia y oliera tan bien como en la tarde cuando la había bañado; su montura elegante con aquel faldón azul adornado con un elegante semi engranaje en tonos negro y rojo, mismo emblema que la mansa bestia híbrida portaba en su pecho, la hacía ver imponente y majestuosa.

—Estás preciosa Naga- la felicitó dándole unas cuantas palmadas más- ahora vamos que si llego tarde Asami me matará… o peor… ¡Me dejará durmiendo otra vez en el sofá!

La morena montó el lomo de su guía espiritual, dando ambas en conjunto una imagen de portento tribal. Acto seguido, cual amazonas en su corcel, salieron a toda prisa ahondándose en la oscuridad.

* * *

Un susurro de alivio cortó el silencio nocturno

—Ya no hay moros en la costa, vamos…

Tres figuras se escabulleron al portón donde la menor sacó una lleve y abrió las puertas de su mansión.

Habían llegado hace unos minutos en uno de sus Satomoviles, sin embargo, la ingeniera, perspicaz cual zorro, decidió mantener un perfil bajo pues sabía de antemano que la puntualidad no era una virtud con la que Raava había congraciado a su amada, así que más que seguro esta saldría como alma que lleva Vaatu, toda apresurada.

Al ir a ocultarse el trio, se habían topado con la majestuosa bestia blanca que se abalanzó a ellos y justo cuando iba a dar un ladrido de alegría, Asami puso una gentil mano en su hocico haciéndole un gesto de silencio. El can entendió y se conformó con llenar de lamidas a aquellas personas que tanto quería.

Poco después sucedió lo que suponía, Se escuchó un ajetreo en la mansión a lo que Korra bajaba y salía.

—Es una sorpresa niña-le susurró al animal- no le vayas a decir nada a Korra, nosotros no estamos aquí.

La perra oso polar se restregó a su segunda ama en señal de afecto y confidencialidad. Acto seguido escuchó el silbido de su dueña primigenia, así que fue a su encuentro y sin dar señales de sospecha de que alguien más estuviera allí, ambas se fueron.

—Hogar, dulce hogar -dijo feliz de volver a aquella casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Su gustosa comodidad no era por la estructura en sí; sino porque desde que Korra se había mudado, dejó de ser aquella construcción símbolo de soledad, recuperando su otrora aura de calidez y paz.

—Así que mi querida hija ya desbloqueó el logro de dormir en el sofá ¿Eh? -Preguntó con gracia el jefe tribal

—Sí, un día en una fiesta en Zaofu, como nunca bebió demás… - comentó la dueña de la mansión mientras les hacía señas de que la siguieran y los guiaba a su habitación provisional- y bueno… compitiendo con Bolín soltó algunas cosas un tanto íntimas de nosotras… -el sonrojo al recordar aquel hecho no la dejaba en paz- En fin… digamos que esa fue la primera, única y esperemos que última vez en que el gran avatar se gane tal honor.

La carcajada de Tonraq rebotó por toda la habitación mientras este dejaba las maletas en el suelo. Por su parte Senna se trataba de tapar su sonrojo al imaginar la situación bochornosa que su hija le había hecho pasar a su futura nuera.

—Contaba con la tardanza de Korra, pero si no nos apresuramos ella será la que esperará mucho y no deseo que se sienta mal… así que vamos, tenemos 15 minutos para alistarnos y seguir con el plan.

* * *

—¿Ya está? ¿Ya llegó? ¡¿Ya está aquí?!

La morena, ni bien se había bajado de Naga al pie del Bistró, abordó ansiosa al dueño del lugar, anfitrión y cómplice de la romántica cena de esa noche.

—No se preocupe Mademoiselle Korra, apenas tiene usted un ligero retraso de 5 minutos y Mademoiselle Sato aún no ha llegado. ¿Pero que le parece si entra y seguimos con lo planeado?

Korra asintió, se acomodó la ropa, revisó que el ramo estuviera intacto y junto con Naga siguieron al buen caballero.

Se sintió feliz de haber llegado antes que la empresaria. Pensó que su parada en aquella floristería-invernadero la condenaría a una vida llena del recuerdo de "Y mi esposa es tan, pero taaaan impuntual que llegó tarde incluso la noche en que pidió mi mano en matrimonio".

_¡Inadmisible, inaceptable, inaguantable… in… IN!_

—Ja, pero ahora tengo el sartén por el mango Naga, podré sacarle en cara la tardanza a Sami hasta que seamos viejitas con dentadura postiza - indicó con cierta tierna malicia al imaginarse a ambas dentro de muchos años aún casadas y arrugaditas como pasas.

En respuesta su amiga le dio un golpe con la cola

—Aish, vale, vale. Nada de sacar en cara nada a nadie… En serio, a veces no sé si me eres más fiel a mi o a ella -indicó haciéndole un puchero cuya respuesta fue una caricia del enorme morro de su mascota.

—Bien Mademoiselle Korra, nuestra primera parada

El anfitrión abrió la puerta de un salón mediano donde en un rincón había una docena de cojines en el suelo, pero el principal atractivo era una mesa baja con un gran banquete de cárnicos en bandejas de plata

—¿Está seguro de esto?

—Claro, mi Bistró ofrece un innovador servicio de cuidado y alimentación de mascotas para la crème de la crème de Ciudad República.

—Pero Naga no es la crema de no sé qué… es un perro-oso polar que podría llevarlo a la bancarota en gastos alimenticios si se lo propusiese.

—Despreocúpese Mademoiselle Avatar Korra, solo espero me permita sacarle unas fotos a su mascota degustando mis alimentos, tal como habíamos acordado. Créame que con la publicidad que me dará el hecho de que la portentosa guía espiritual del avatar guste de mis delicias culinarias, estará más que pagada la cuenta de su adorable Petite chienne-ourse.

Sin poder refutar más Korra se despidió de su amiga que ni corta ni perezosa fue feliz a atacar la comida.

" _Portentosas mis botas, ella lo que es, es una sinvergüenza glotona"-_ pensó, agradeciendo mentalmente que Asami no leyera a distancia su mente, estando segura que la contraatacaría con un "¿De que se queja Avatar Korra? Si la mascota es un reflejo de su dueña"

El elegante caballero cerró la puerta y la condujo al ala este del bistró. Abrió las puertas y un lujoso salón vacío la recibió.

Entraron caminando en silencio y el hombre se detuvo al lado de una elegantemente adornada mesa que estaba frente a una cascada artificial donde en el fondo del mini lago que estaba a las faldas de la misma se vislumbraban algunos peces koi.

—Espero sea de su agrado Avatar Korra

—¡Es una bella ubicación! ¡Dará el ambiente romántico perfecto! Pero… ¿Y los demás comensales?

—Me tomé la libertad de alterar un poco su plan. Usted me pidió la ubicación más bella para homenajear a su dama, esta sin duda lo es, pero me pareció una falta al romanticismo y respeto que su momento íntimo fuese arruinado por curiosos, por lo que por la noche de hoy este salón es todo suyo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?! - Pero yo no puedo…

—Se denota que la luz de Raava, símbolo de humildad, está dentro de su ser; sin embargo, ya le he dicho que no se debe preocupar. Esta tan solo es una pequeña retribución a lo que ha hecho por mí, por mi negocio e incluso por el cambio que ha generado en la humanidad. Así que deme el gusto de darle gusto y disfrute esta velada. Le haré saber cuando llegue su esperada dama.

Acto seguido y sin recibir respuesta, el hombre hizo una ligera reverencia y salió cerrando tras de sí el portón.

Korra se quedó un rato inmóvil, luego reaccionó, dejó el ramo sobre la mesa y comenzó a recorrer aquel enorme salón donde haría la pregunta más importante de su vida. Su mente calculó que de seguro para su alquiler deberían desembolsarse más de 5 dígitos… sin contar la cena que había solicitado con los platos preferidos de su amada, que no eran nada baratos.

Se sintió infinitamente agradecida y decidió disfrutar sin culpabilidad la buena voluntad de aquella persona.

" _Bien con bien se paga"_ \- pensó sonriendo mientras observaba la hermosa cascada y a los peces juguetear en el agua, esperando impaciente a su amada.

* * *

—¿E-estás segura que esta v-velocidad es permitida, C-cariño? -preguntó una mujer algo mayor, asustada agarrándose a su marido.

—No se preocupen, si hay multas yo las pago -indicó cambiando de velocidad mientras recorría las tan familiares calles de Ciudad República.

—No nos preocupan las multas Asami, sino llegar con vida- mencionó Tonraq, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo

La pelinegra los observó por el retrovisor, ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que sus suegros la estaban viendo conducir y de seguro estaba dando una pésima impresión pareciendo una total imprudente… pero no tenía tiempo para tales pequeñeces. Deberían conformarse con llegar, asustados, pero en una pieza a su destino que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Sí, era su culpa, ellos habían estado listos en 15 minutos, pero ella… oh, ella y su maldito narcisismo, su maldito deseo de lucir perfecta, en especial esta importante noche, en especial para ella. Quería robar su aliento al solo verla, saberla suya, perdidamente enamorada con una sola mirada y solo allí dar la gentil estocada. Teniéndola comiendo de la palma de su mano por amor y deseo, pedirle matrimonio y unir sellar todo con un beso.

" _Pero no Asami Sato, tenías que salir rápido, pero perdiste media maldita hora arreglándote para ella y ahora andas quemando llantas como en pista de carrera porque la pobre debe estar angustiada"_

—Resistan, está a la vuelta.

* * *

**_20:30 pm_ **

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_¿Le había sucedido algo en el viaje de ida?_

_No, ella le había escrito una carta al llegar…_

_¡¿Y si le había sucedido algo en el viaje de retorno?!_

_¡Oh por Raava! ¡Oh por Raava!_

_¡No quiero enviudar! ¡Menos aún sin estar casada!_

_¿Cómo viviré sin ella? ¿Qué le diré a nuestra bendición de cuatro patas?_

_¿Y los patitos tortuga que pensábamos adoptar del refugio de animales?_

Korra recorría con desesperación de un lado a otro del salón, su preocupación no estaba demás puesto que la joven heredera, para cualquier compromiso y pese a cualquier inconveniente siempre solía ser puntual

—Esa mujer es como el correo, llueva, truene o relampaguee siempre llega a tiempo… ¡Es Asami "Puntualidad" Sato!

El segundo e inventado nombre de la ingeniera era la antítesis de las costumbres del Avatar… y el pensarlo la frustraba más

—¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estás, linda? -renegó para sí y paró en seco- Y si… ¿Y si sí está bien sólo que decidió dejarme plantada? -comenzó a hilar imaginativos telares mentales -¡¿Y si El Señor Cheng le avisó de mis intenciones y decidió escaparse para no afrontarme y negarse?! ¡¿Y si consiguió a otro hombre u otra mujer… u otro avatar?!

En ese punto paró y se autocacheteó para controlar los absurdos de su mente.

—Concéntrate Korra -dijo dándose palmaditas en las mejillas para espabilar de su cuasi crisis de ansiedad – Asami no es así, no es de esa clase de mujeres. Si no está aquí es porque algo malo pasó… quizás alguna triada u otro enemigo como aquella vez… ¡Y yo aquí de estúpida perdiendo tiempo valioso! -se reprochó con frustración- ¡Asami, amor allá voy a salvarte!

Gritó la mujer a viva voz, pero cuando se giró para salir corriendo rumbo al portón y buscar pistas de su posiblemente secuestrado amor, Aquella elegante puerta se abrió revelando tras de si a una hermosa mujer vestida de carmín.

—No necesitas ir a salvarme cariño, ya estoy aquí.

La morena hizo un puchero y cual niña corrió y se lanzó a ella en un potente abrazo. Asami tuvo que aguantar el impacto para no caer ambas de bruces al suelo, sorprendida por tan efusivo gesto correspondió con infinito cariño ese abrazo lleno de necesidad.

Como lo había supuesto, la mente de su querida morena ya le había estado jugando malas pasadas, el diablillo del hombro izquierdo de su novia había hecho de las suyas, llenándola de dudas, preocupación e inseguridad. Seguro que, si no llegaba en ese preciso instante, el Avatar pondría toda la ciudad de cabeza y pegaría su rostro en cartones de leche con tal de encontrarla y traerla de vuelta.

Un ansioso y pasional beso fue el siguiente paso de la ojiazul, el cual sorprendió a la ojijade pero lo correspondió de inmediato. Ella también la ansiaba, ella también la había extrañado.

Sólo cuando el oxigeno les hizo falta, se distanciaron.

—Me tenías muy preocupada… creo que es la primera vez en la vida que llegas tarde a algo.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo... Lo siento cariño mío- mencionó acariciando su mejilla, sintiéndose culpable de haberla tenido angustiada- a decir verdad, hubiera llegado puntual, pero…

—Pero quisiste ponerte aún más linda para mí, ¿no? -dijo mirándola con ojos fulgurantes de amor y deseo, y, ante el asentimiento de su novia sonrió- Luces bellísima Asami, ese vestido nuevo te queda de maravilla… me dejas sin palabras y me haces sentir muy afortunada porque a decir verdad me encanta cuando para mi te pones aún más guapa…-rojísima la pelicastaña carraspeó un poco- Y-y digo más guapa porque obviamente tu ya de por sí al natural eres guapísima y-y…

Su balbuceo nervioso fue acortado por un profundo beso de la recién llegada.

Había cumplido su objetivo, tenía a su amada casi babeando, como Naga, de lo enamorada.

_¿Sería ese el momento?_

_¡No habría otro momento!_

_¡Sé valiente, ten determinación!_

_¡Eres una Sato!_

Terminado el beso, mientras cavilaba y tomaba valor no había notado que la morena se había apartado y le daba la espalda estando perdida en sus propios pensamientos de lucha entre la timidez y el valor.

_Respira Korra, respira._

_Eres el Avatar._

_Has tenido batallas más duras y ahora solo debes pronunciar tres simples palabras…_

_¡Tres importantísimas palabras!_

Cada una en lo suyo y ajenas a los pensamientos y automotivaciones de la contraria ambas tomaron una bocanada de aire fundido con valor y sacaron de sus bolsillos internos aquellos instrumentos por los cuales habían trabajado tanto, aquellos que simbolizarían un nuevo y aún más amoroso estado.

Desde hace una semana, ambas (y sin juntas planearlo, pero a sabiendas de la cena romántica de aniversario) habían imaginado como sería su propuesta, inconscientemente concordando en que sería después de una deliciosa cena, un buen vino y de arrumacos. Allí con palabras dulces y decididas se dirían lo que sentían…

Pero las cosas casi nunca son como una, utópicamente, las imagina.

Llenas de torpeza, vergüenza, y timidez, pero con seguridad de sus sentimientos, ambas al unísono exclamaron, Asami de Frente cual estaba y Korra girándose en el momento exacto para hablar con su amada

—¡¿Te casarías conmigo?!

Los ojos de ambas se abrieron de par en par al haber dicho aquella importante frase al unísono

¿Cómo habían terminado en semejante imprevisto?

Se veían la una a la otra y sus ojos viajaban hacia los objetos que su contraparte cargaba entre sus manos

Entre las manos níveas descansaba una caja rectangular de cuerina negra la cual estaba mostrando en aquella mullida almohadilla un exquisito pero sobrio anillo donde entre la plata quemada que semejaban el vaivén de las olas del mar en tres entrecruzados aros fusionados, descansaba un hermoso diamante azul.

Debajo de este ya de por sí impresionante objeto, descansaba uno que le quitó el aliento a la sureña: El collar de compromiso más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Y era para ella, sólo para ella.

El contraste de la gargantilla azul prusia con grabados cobalteos y el dije de crisocola detalladamente grabado con tonos celestinos turquezoides, simplemente le fascinaba. Y aquel emblema, mezcla del mar y la ciudad, de lo indómito y lo futurista, mezcla de ellas.

Nunca había sido como las otras niñas cuyas metas de vida incluían casarse como única prioridad… nunca hasta el día de hoy a manos de Asami Sato había sabido cuan hermoso era que esa persona especial te pidiera pasar a tu lado la eternidad.

Por su parte Asami andaba de igual manera estupefacta y extasiada ya que, ante sus ojos, su morena cargaba en una mano una mano un collar de compromiso de gargantilla negra con elegantes apliques bordados dorados y en el centro descansaba un dije de cornalita, de especial color vino tinto cuya traslucidez reflejaba con elegancia las luces de la araña de cristal del techo y que destacaba en cada reflejo los símbolos de ambas entrelazados en perfecta unión.

Sabiendo ya la compleja tradición, su corazón se alegró al saber cuanto Korra debía haber dado de sí para hacer dicha belleza de collar, pero su lado de princesa, su lado de mujer citadina la hizo embelesarse en demasía por lo que estaba en las otras manos de su amada.

Una caja a juego con el rojo de su propio vestido, reposaba en la otra morena palma. En su interior yacía un anillo de oro en cuya circunferencia habían grabadas pequeñas mitades de engranajes haciendo alusión a su reconocible y propia insignia, y del cual en su centro destacaba un maravilloso diamante rojo.

No lo podía negar, de pequeña por cuentos de su mamá había soñado con encontrar al príncipe azul, aquel estereotipado hombre alto, blanco, de ojos azules, musculoso y de cabello rubio, que junto a su blanco corcel la salvarían del dragón.

_¿Quién diría que la vida la estaría esperando con alguien mucho mejor?_

Y que esa persona sería prácticamente la antítesis (exceptuando por los ojos azules y la musculatura) de aquellas historias trilladas.

Que el amor verdadero, puro y a la vez pasional, que el vínculo eterno lo ansiaba formar con una amorosa mujer, bajita, morena, castaña y que en vez de corcel blancuzco montara en una adorable perra-oso polar.

Si se lo hubiera dicho alguien en su niñez, le hubiera creído loca a esa persona.

Si ella misma pudiese hablar con aquella niña, le diría que no había ser humano mejor para ella en ese vasto mundo y que estaba loca de amor por aquella antítesis hermosa.

El tiempo se hizo eterno mientras miraban conmocionadas aquellos simbólicos objetos y solo el sonoro chapoteo de uno de los peces koi las sacó de su embelesamiento. Una vez más, sin proponérselo sus voces se conjugaron en un tímido susurro

—Acepto…

Al escucharse mutuamente se observaron y una sonrisa nació en sus rostros rodeadas de un cómodo silencio que fue interrumpido por una repentina exclamación de la morena.

—¡Oh rayos!

—¿Q-que sucede? -inquirió algo asustada

—¡Se supone que me iba a arrodillar para proponértelo! ¡Ya lo había practicado! ¡Y hasta te traje flores! -indicó señalando hacia la mesa junto a la cascada- ¡Que desastre que soy! ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

La ingeniera parpadeo varias veces totalmente anonadada y tras superar la sorpresa no pudo evitar soltar una extensa carcajada

—¡Oye, no te rías! ¡Esto es en serio! -renegó Korra con un puchero

—Calla boba -le retó tratando de dejar de reír.

Tras un tiempo lo logró y se secó unas lágrimas de alegría y aún con una sonrisa adornando su rostro sacó el anillo del estuche; con algo de dificultad por su ceñido vestido se arrodilló pidiendo silente la mano de la morena, que nuevamente sonrojada sin emitir palabra se la dio. Y vio como aquella belleza nívea introducía en su anular la preciada alianza.

Ambas quedaron viendo la mano bellamente engalanada

—Amor…

—¿Sí?

—¿Me ayudas a pararme? Por el vestido sola no puedo…

—¡Ah, ya!

Korra se apresuró a incorporar a su futura esposa y procedió a hacer el mismo proceso que ella había realizado.

—Te luce bellísimo -le indicó la morena- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tus manos son preciosas? -mencionó incorporándose y viéndola con dulzura

—No cariño, has dicho que son geniales en la cama, pero preciosas nunca… - fingió rememorar con inocencia

—¡Asami!

Ante el comentario y la risilla de su amada, la morena se sonrojó aún más y carraspeó.

—B-bueno, ya que nos entregamos los anillos… falta algo más… A-así que por favor recoge tu cabello un poco y hazlo a un lado Sami…

Con sonrisa pícara encantada por la reacción provocada, la ojiverde cumplió la petición.

La Morena se puso detrás de su futura esposa y recitó con dulzura:

" _Fra i dag vil vores sjæle være en_

_Sammen eller adskilt_

_Jeg vil altid elske dig_

_Jeg takker livet for din eksistens_

_Og dette er symbolet på vores evige band"_

A Asami volvieron a escapársele algunas lágrimas puesto que, aunque no conocía el idioma nativo de la castaña, su suegro también le había enseñado aquel tradicional mantra.

Cogió el collar fabricado con sus propias manos y se puso a espaldas de su amada colocándolo con delicadeza en su cuello mientras también recitaba:

" _A partir de hoy, nuestras almas serán una_

_Juntas o separadas_

_Siempre te querré_

_Doy gracias a la vida por tu existencia_

_Y este es el símbolo de nuestro vínculo eterno."_

Cumplida su misión volvió frente a la morena y sellaron el momento con un casto beso.

De repente sintió cómo la castaña la alzaba del suelo en un adorable abrazo de perro-oso polar, y la hacía girar, brindándole una hermosa sonrisa tanto con sus labios como con aquellos ojos azules que centellaban y que por cuyos bordes, varias lágrimas de felicidad se derramaban. Asami sonrió correspondiendo a su abrazo, riendo con ella y llenándola de besos por toda la cara.

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo con la familia completa!

Antes de que la ingeniera pudiera cuestionarla, la morena dio un silbido y tras fuertes pisotones y un estruendo al abrir de golpe la puerta, Naga fue hacia ellas a lamerles la cara.

—Así que la familia está completa ¿Eh? -dijo feliz dándole caricias a la bien arreglada canina

—Sí, bueno… en teoría faltan mamá y papá pero ya que ellos no están…

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso amor, no eres la única con silbidos mágicos

La ingeniera le dio un guiño a su prometida y silbó; poco después por el portón abierto se asomaron Senna y Tonraq. Korra con asombro miraba de sus padres a la ingeniera y viceversa, sin poder creer la sorpresa.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Salió corriendo a abrazar a sus padres, pero a medio camino se detuvo, volvió a donde su prometida y tomándola de la mano volvió a correr hacia sus progenitores quedando al final todos fundidos en un fuerte abrazo mientras estos las felicitaban.

—¿Así que viaje de negocios? -comentó alzando una ceja Korra mirando a su prometida pues el collar de compromiso y la presencia de sus padres allí la desmentían

—Digamos que estaba preparándome para este, el más importante contrato que haré en mi vida.

Los mayores las felicitaron y al poco rato de haber iniciado una charla los cuatro, el dueño del Bistró les interrumpió.

—La comida está lista Mademoiselle Korra, una cena para cuatro les espera, sírvanse a tomar asiento para que comience el banquete.

La morena asintió y agradeció, ni bien se sentaron una serie de camareros arreglaron la mesa para los inesperados invitados y trajeron diversos manjares que comenzaron a degustar.

—Espero todo sea de su agrado. Lo que deseen pueden llamar al garçon. Y muchas felicidades Mesdames Sato.

Dándoles una ultima sonrisa el dueño se despidió dejando a la familia en su privada celebración.

Aquella fue una larga velada, llena de anécdotas de como había cada una conseguido los objetos que simbolizaban su unión, una reunión rebosante de alegría, ilusiones, esperanzas, sueños del futuro… todo rodeado por un aura de paz, confianza y amor.

* * *

—¡QUE VIVA LA FIESTA Y LA RICA COMIDA!

—Oye hermanito, ¿No deberías agasajar a las novias?

—Después de todo es gracias a su boda que estamos aquí, cariño.

—Pero, pero… las Señoras Sato ya saben que las quiero a ambas… ¡Por otra parte esta rica comida no sabe aún cuanto la aprecio!

Opal miró a Mako y ambos dieron un suspiro cansado y negando con la cabeza mientras veían como el joven maestro tierra atacaba el buffet. A su ataque se sumaron Rohan y Meelo los cuales se ganaron miradas desaprobatorias por parte de sus hermanas.

—Chicos, mejor relájense y vayan a bailar- indicó Pemma a sus dos hijas, Opal y Mako- Yo me encargo de que estos chicos no mueran de indigestión por querer acaparar toda la comida.

Los chicos asintieron y fueron a la gran pista donde el centro de atención eran dos mujeres con bellos vestidos blancos que bailaban sonrientes una mezcla de swing y jazz, que los músicos con alegría tocaban sin parar.

**_x-x-x_ **

—Hay que admitir que estas chicas sí que saben como lucirse -Mencionó Lin a su esposa mientras bailaba abrazada a ella observando como Korra elevaba por el aire a Asami y la atrapaba de forma grácil como si a una pluma se tratase.

—Están preciosas ambas, pero no más que tu y yo en nuestra boda - la morena apartó un poco su rostro para guiñarle un coqueto ojo a la mujer de la cicatriz

—Claro… -dijo sonrojada, era increíble como pese a estar casadas, aquella maestra agua seguía teniendo ese efecto en su ser. Prefirió carraspear para cambiar de rumbo la conversación, todo sin dejar de bailar- ¿Sabes? Me impresionó que en la ceremonia matrimonial ambas usaran esos trajes tradicionales típicos de la tribu… y ahora estos otros vestidos de las novias de ciudad… No digo que no estén bonitos, pero pensé que Korra usaría Smoking, me estuvo preguntando donde compré el mío cuando nos casamos.

—Según me dijeron Senna y Tonraq, ambas usarán Smoking femenino, pero será para el matrimonio civil, cuando volvamos a Ciudad República, también me comentaron que las chicas nos pedirán a Tenzin, a ti y a mi ser los Testigos de su unión legal así que no vayas a ser mala con Korra, amor.

—¿Mala yo? -preguntó con fingida inocencia, pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisilla maligna imaginando como molestar a aquella morena tozuda que tanto le recordaba a sí misma- Me siento calumniada por mi propia esposa

—Ay, dramática… mejor cállate, bésame y sigamos con el baile… si te portas bien más tarde tendremos suerte…

La peligris ante tal interesante proposición simplemente obedeció.

**_x-x-x_ **

—¿Sabes? Si todo hubiera sido diferente, nosotros estaríamos bailando así…

—No creo que te quedaran bien los vestidos Baatar… -mencionó con sarcasmo la mujer del lunar mientras veía de lejos y con interés a las novias danzar

—Ja ja, muy graciosa Kuvira, hablo en serio.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto -indicó tomando más de aquel caro champagne- Me arrepiento de mis actos, pero en cuanto a nuestra situación personal… las cosas suceden por algo. Sabes que mis intereses son diferentes… además ahora tú estás saliendo con alguien y de corazón me alegro por ti.

—Pero ¿Y tú Kuvira?

La mujer lo miró de reojo, ella sabía a qué se refería. Aquel tema no había salido solo por nostalgia, sino también por genuina preocupación.

—Yo estoy bien… -dijo viendo una última vez a las novias para luego girarse en su silla dando la espalda a la pista de baile- estaré bien…

**_x-x-x_ **

—¿No se las ve lindas?

—Sí, y sin duda, estoy muy orgulloso de ambas. El matrimonio es un gran paso y estoy seguro que el de ellas durará hasta el fin de los tiempos -indicó el monje acariciando su puntiaguda barba

—¡Eso me recuerda hermanito! ¿Te comenté de la vez que me perdí en los pantanos y casi me hacen desposar a la princesa de esa extraña comunidad? Es comprensible por lo buen mozo y excelente partido que soy… ¡Pero a este espíritu libre no lo limitan con una liana de compromiso! Déjame contarte, estaba yo navegando a las orillas de…

—Aish…. -suspiró el hombre apretando el puente de su nariz, se había abstenido de beber licor, pero en ese momento, y para resistir aquel seguramente extenso e irreal relato, una copa sin duda sería la mejor opción.

**_x-x-x_ **

—¿Cómo logró nuestra prima que dentro de este enorme salón hecho de hielo la temperatura esté templada y agradable para el común denominador de las masas?

—Tengo entendido que es por un invento de nuestra nueva prima

—Tendremos que chantajearla mediante el compromiso del reciente lazo familiar para que nos de uno para el palacio del Norte

—Concuerdo hermana

**_x-x-x_ **

—¡Qué música para más escandalosa!

—Vamos Toph, no actúes como una vieja cascarrabias…

—¡Vieja ya estoy y cascarrabias siempre he sido!

—¿No te recuerda a nuestra juventud? -indicó con nostalgia Katara, cerrando los ojos y rememorando su boda con su difunto, pero eterno amor

—Bahh, lo que me recuerda es cuanto odio estos pisos de hielo donde todo se ve borroso y se me congelan los dedos

La morena sonrió y agarró la mano de su amiga para volver a sus asientos donde unos camareros ya les habían llevado la comida.

**_x-x-x_ **

—¿Listas chicas?

—¡Mucha palabra, ya lancen los ramos!

—¡¿Qué rayos haces allí Wu?! -renegó Korra volteándose un poco para verlo

—¡Zhu Li haz lo tuyo!

—¿Te olvidas que ya estoy casada?... ¡Y contigo Varrick!

—Entonces si no irás… ¿Puedo ir yo?

—Aish… -renegó la cansada mujer poniendo una mano en su rostro y con la otra haciéndole una seña a su marido para que hiciera lo que quisiera

—¿Listas chicas?... y Wu… Y Varrick… ¿Y Bolín?... -la pelinegra miró extrañada a su esposa y esta simplemente se encogió de hombros- En fin… ¡¿Listos todos?!

—¡SI! -resonó entre aquel animado grupillo

Ambas novias se miraron, dieron la espalda al grupo y tras contar hasta tres, desde aquel elegante balcón de hielo arrojaron dos bellos ramos de rosas azules y rojas.

Ambas escucharon gritos y luego un silencio lo que provocó que curiosas se giraran a investigar

—Veamos quienes son los afortunados…

—¡Mira Sami, Jinora tiene uno! -indicó la morena alegre señalando

—¡Oh! -se admiró la morena al ver donde apuntaba su esposa- Entonces veamos la suertuda que se quedó con el otro fue… ¿Kai?

Ambos muchachos rojos cual tomate y cada uno con un ramo se daban miradas de reojo. La multitud decidió reír mientras les aplaudían avergonzándolos aún más.

**_x-x-x_ **

—¡Es hora de la foto!

Un fornido hombre sureño de cabello largo instaba a todos los presentes a reunirse, en su rostro no cabía una sonrisa más amplia y alegre. Pasaron unos minutos de barullo mientras las amistades y familiares de las novias se acomodaban.

—Vamos amores, ya solo faltan ustedes- indicó Senna con cariño a sus hijas.

—Sí, ya vamos mamá

La mujer asintió y se fue dándoles un momento de intimidad a las recién casadas

—¿Estás bien, amor? -preguntó la morena pues notó que al ver a la bulliciosa multitud acomodarse la mirada de su amada había adoptado un deje de tristeza

—Sí, es sólo que… quisiera que ellos estuvieran aquí…

Korra la observó sabiendo a que se refería y la abrazó intentando transmitirle todo el amor que por ella sentía.

—Es lo que yo también quisiera amor… y aunque no puedo cambiar la realidad… quizás si pueda ayudar…

La morena vio extrañada a su esposa, la cual se separó del abrazo y dio un silbido, un minuto después una gran perra oso-polar ataviada para la elegante ocasión, hizo su aparición.

Korra se acercó a su mascota, le dio una caricia en el morro y fue hacia uno de los costados de la silla donde desató un gran paquete y se lo entregó a su amada.

Ella la vio extrañada, pero lo aceptó y al abrirlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras veía aquella gran foto bellamente enmarcada donde sus amados padres sonreían para la cámara.

—Sabía que los querrías aquí… así que tomé una de las fotos de aquel álbum que vemos siempre en el aniversario del fallecimiento de la señora Yasuko y Hiroshi, le pedí a Varrick que me ayudara con alguno de sus inventos a hacerla un poco más grande… y aquí está… espero no te enojes por tomarla sin tu…

Mas la morena no pudo continuar ya que sus palabras fueron robadas por un profundo beso de la ojijade mientras esta la abrazaba con su brazo libre. Korra correspondió a ambos gestos sin dudar.

—Gracias, muchas gracias mi amada Korra. -mencionó después del beso algo llorosa pero feliz ante tal gesto

La morena colocó las manos en ambas mejillas de su amada y le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Siempre estaré para ti mi adorada Asami.

Se sonrieron y cogidas de la mano caminaron hacia el gran grupo que había visto el momento desde lejos con respeto. Mientras por su parte Naga se acomodó atrás del grupo siendo montada por los más pequeños.

—¿Listas? -indicó un camarógrafo profesional

Ambas chicas se miraron, agarraron cada una un lado del marco fotográfico y sonrieron al sentir un apretón en sus hombros, Al otro lado de Korra estaba Tonraq sonriéndole con orgullo, mientras que al otro lado de Asami se encontraba Senna sonriéndole con gran cariño.

—Listas -pronunciaron ambas al unísono

**_x-x-x_ **

—¿Qué haces, cariño? - preguntó la ojiverde con curiosidad

—Anoto la fecha detrás de la foto, siempre debemos recordar que coincidentemente nos comprometimos y casamos un día domingo.

**_x-x-x_ **

_Cada día tiene su historia, cada día es diferente y tiene luz si ella está a su lado._

_D_ _ías de la semana_

**Fin**

* * *

¡Hola!

Hemos llegado al final de Días de la semana.

Me propuse terminarlo en honor a esta pareja que, aunque la descubrí tarde, mi corazón se ha robad. Evidencia de ello son las decenas y decenas de fics que he leído, imágenes descargadas y este humilde escrito.

Me divertí mucho haciéndolo, y me estresé también porque así es la vida de quien gusta de escribir y tiene muchas ideas, pero pereza, falta de tiempo o de motivación para plasmarlas.

Les comento que nunca, así nunca que yo recuerde he escrito un capítulo tan largo de algo, quizás suene mínimo para otros… ¡Pero para mi es un gran orgullo! ¡25 páginas de Word en calibri 11! Es un logro personal, suelo llegar como mucho a la mitad.

Espero les gustara este capítulo, salió más largo de lo esperado y al principio no sabía cómo orientarlo, pero la convergencia armónica de la creatividad llegó a mi mente y Raava me iluminó… En verdad ansío que sea de su agrado.

Ah, por cierto disculpen si alguien habla danés o francés y cometí alguna falta con el siempre buen traductor de google...

Elegí danés como lengua nativa de akorra ya que las lenguas nativas esquimales o el groelandés no están en dicho traductor.

También perdón por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción, solo le di una segunda revisión al 85% del capítulo... ¿Causa? Serán las 6am del domingo, no he dormido nada y tengo sueño.

Y como dato les digo que intenté que los días de publicación fueran acorde con el día de la semana del capítulo en cuestión.

No suelo escribirles a personas particulares en las notas de autor, pero creo que el caso lo amerita: quiero agradecerle a **_Devil-In-My-Shoes_** , no sólo por el hecho de recomendar mi escrito en el penúltimo capítulo de su fanfic (¡Del cual ansío leer el final!) sino porque siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi fanfic y dejó un review bonito en cada capítulo. En verdad me motivó a seguirlo hasta terminarlo (aunque capaz me lincharán en el otro fandom por atrasarme con la entrega Catradora jajaja Si alguna catradora fan lee esto ya me concentraré en dicho fic así que, aunque en esta semana no haya entrega sí lo continuaré sin falta el otro fin de semana)

Y respondiendo a tu pregunta sí, el triángulo incluye a la despampanante Kuvira. Solo que aún no decido con quien quiero que termine Korra… ni si será one-shot, two-shot o de más capítulos. Supongo que cosas así se verán en la marcha, pero de que debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo. Siempre que me gusta mucho una pareja siento la necesidad de escribir sobre ellas. También quiero hacer un KyaLin pero para ese aún no tengo una clara idea.

Muchas gracias a ti, y a todos los que hayan leído la historia dejando review.

Recuerden, un review no cuesta nada y es el alimento de la motivación y creatividad de un autor/a.

Finalmente, al igual que el capítulo 6 de mi catradora, dedico este capítulo a mi conejita Vainilla que, a la fecha del sábado 11 de julio del 2020 cumple una semanita de fallecida. ¿Saben? Naga me la recuerda.

No por pertenecer a la misma especie ni por el tamaño, sino por la blancura de su mullido pelaje, la fidelidad, el amor que transmitían y la inocencia que se reflejaban en sus hermosos ojos… ¡Siempre te amaré Vainilla!

¡Aunque ya no estés conmigo siempre serás mi mejor amiga!

Al igual que Korra y Naga, eres mi guía espiritual y nuestra conexión es y será infinita.

Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí.

Saludos,

_Le chat et l'abeille_

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer fanfic de LOK, por eso le tengo un cariño muy especial.  
> Korrasami es una pareja tan bella que merece todo el amor que se le pueda dar ♥


End file.
